When There's No One To Catch You
by UntouchableHeart
Summary: My first fic! thanx to everyone who's been reviewing, i OWE you guys for sticking with me. heh. anyways, I try to explain myself in a new author's note. check it out?
1. Prologue

When There's No One To Catch You  

By Untouchable

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A new take on how and why Rogue joins the X Men team. What happens when you're forced to remember what you'd rather forget? Rogue's life is turned upside down time and time again, and this time it may never be turned back again. This story pretty much follows that story line of the cartoon up until the school trip where Rogue joins the x men. This is my first story, so take it easy on me. It will eventually be a Rietro, but it may take some time. Rogue and Kurt are also real siblings in this story. I figured if the WB can mess with the storyline, so can I. 

Disclaimer : Don't own them. Wouldn't want to. They look like they'd be a lot of work.

Note: Pleeeeeeease read and review. I'm new. I'd like to know what you think.

**_When There's No One To Catch You_**

PROLOGUE

"No. It can't be true," she said, as her face twisted into an expression of confusion, and disbelief. "It can't be. He, he's dead. You told me he was dead!" The girl known as Rogue backed away shaking her head as she looked upon the face of her mother; the face of Mystique. 

            "Believe it, girl. You have to admit the resemblance is there," stated Mystique in an even, calm voice. Her pale eyes flashed in the darkness of the room as she gazed upon the young girl in front of her. She watched as Rogue backed away from her, alternately clasping her hands and running her fingers through her streaked hair. She watched as the girl's brilliant green eyes narrowed and glazed over. And she enjoyed it. 

            Rogue looked steadily at her mother. She could see the gleam in her yellow eyes, and could almost sense what was to come. "It's not fair!" she exclaimed as tears began to build up in her eyes. "It… it's just not fair," she repeated more softly.

            Mystique cast the girl a deadly glare. "_You think it's not fair? You? How do you think I feel?! I lost him so long ago and was left with __you! A useless, weak, ungrateful child! He was the one I wanted! He was the one I should have had! He was the one I could have loved! But I was left with you, and now," she paused to catch her breath and regain her composure, "And now he's with the enemy. Now he's back from the dead, and I can't even have him." _

            The room grew silent, and the two stood there, staring, each trapped within her own thoughts. The silence was broken by the sudden sound of thunder from outside. A storm had been building for the past few days, and it looked as though it was about break. The blue-skinned woman turned her attention back to her daughter, who had backed away further and was leaning against a wall for support. "Well, girl, I'll just have to make due with what I've got. I'll teach you to show some gratitude to me for not getting rid of you when I had the chance." With that, Mystique left the dim room, and the brotherhood house, and disappeared out of sight.

            Rogue remained silent and stiff as she stood alone in the large, cluttered living room of the brotherhood home. _It can't be true, she thought to herself, __it's not possible. He was supposed to be dead. And he's been here all along. I've been fighting him, for God's sake! _

            So caught up in her own thoughts, Rogue failed to notice the entrance of four boys enter the room from behind a partially closed door. They cautiously crept up to Rogue as she stood there, eyes unfocused and breathing unsteady. The boys all glanced nervously among them, each silently demanding another to speak up. Finally, Lance stepped closer to the girl and hesitantly whispered "R.. Rogue?"

            No response.

            "Rogue, can you look at me?"

            Nothing.

            The boys again exchanged worried glances, at a loss for what to do. Fred stood at the back of the small group, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and causing a slight tremble in the floor. Lance and Todd both shot the Blob a quick look with a clear message: _Cut that out or I'll kill you! The large boy stopped moving and held up his hands in defeat. When Avalanche and Toad had turned back around, they found that Pietro had moved closer to the Rogue and was attempting to get some response from her._

            "Rogue? 

            Silence.

            "Roguey? Rogueness?" This time he was treated to a small look from the girl, and what appeared to be something between a small smile and a scowl. 

            "Ah told you a million times, Pietro, call me that and Ah'll hurt you," she said in a low, soft voice. She stood up from the wall and slowly pushed a strand of white hair out of her face. "So, just leave me alone." With that, she tried to push passed the barricade of boys that stood between her and the stairs. Pietro gently grabbed her arm as she pushed him out of the way. Rogue turned quickly to face him, this time with a scowl that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

            "Ah suggest you let me go, Pete, before Ah'm forced to make you," she said, though the severity of the threat was lost in the shakiness of her voice and the tears that were still building in her eyes. The boys couldn't stand to see that kind of pain and sorrow in the face of their "baby sister," and Pietro promptly let go of her arm. Rogue held onto Pietro's gaze for a moment longer before heading once again for the stairs. She quickly retreated to her room, leaving the four boys downstairs in the dark. The rain had started outside, and a small, annoying drip had begun to fall from the ceiling. 

            "What are we gonna do, guys?" asked Todd. He sat crouched near the floor and stared at the top of the stairs where Rogue had just disappeared. "This…. This is big. And bad. And.."

            "We get it, Todd!" interrupted Lance. He was also watching the top of the stairs; his hands nervously running through his dark hair. "Shit, you guys. I don't have the slightest clue as to how to deal with this one. Ugh!" He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, causing a tremor to run  throughout the room. "I can't believe Mystique! How could she be so cold?! I could kill her!"

            "No you couldn't, Rocky," said Pietro from behind him, "Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't know what's going on. Killing the bitch would only cause more damage. You gotta trust me on this one." The silver-haired boy narrowed his ice blue eyes. "You just gotta trust me." Pietro shook his head, causing his silver hair to fall over his face. 

            "I guess we have no choice but to trust you on this one. I know you and Rogue have known each other a long time, and you probably know more than you're gonna tell us. So, if you know her so well, why don't _you tell us what we should do. How do we fix this?" Lance's eyes took on an almost pleading look that the others had never seen before. This was really serious.  _

            "Yeah, yo. How can we fix this for her?" added Todd from the floor. 

            "This isn't something that we can just fix!" answered Pietro. "She just found out her long lost brother is alive and fighting on the other side! Jesus, guys, would you just think for a minute?" With that, Pietro sighed and turned away from them. The rain continued to fall harder and harder; the sound filling the otherwise quiet room. "We have to get her to talk to us. There's no telling what she'll do."

            The boys carefully made their way upstairs and into the tiny room on the end of the hall. The door was slightly open, and they were suddenly worried by the lack of noise coming from the small space. However, upon entering the room, they were even more worried by the sight of Rogue packing her belongings in a suitcase that lay strewn across her disheveled bed. The girl was calmly moving from one side of the room to the other, packing away the small amount of possessions she owned. The lights were all out, and the dark room was only illuminated by the occasional bolt of lightning that streaked across the sky. In these bright glimpses of the room, the brotherhood could see the frightened look on Rogue's face and the almost unperceivable tremble in her hands as she packed.

            "Rogue?" ventured Todd as her moved closer to her. "Rogue, what are you doing?" He got no response from the girl, just an apologetic glance. 

            "She's leaving us, Todd," answered Pietro as he locked eyes with Rogue from his place in the doorway. "She's leaving."

            "What do you mean she's leaving?!" said Lance as he looked from Pietro to Rogue and back again. "How can she be leaving us?"

            "She is in the room, you know," interjected Rogue as she zipped up her bag. She looked at her suitcase and then up to her boys with a completely heartbreaking look. "Ah have to go away for a while. Ah can't stay here. Ah… Ah can't be here when she gets back.." She stopped as her voice began to break and the tears that had been building in her eyes threatened to fall. _No, she thought to herself, __I won't cry. Not again. Not over her._

_            Pietro looked over the rest of the guys, each of them reluctantly nodding to him. He turned back to Rogue, his eyes sad, and his jaw quivering. "We understand, Roguey. We do." She looked up at the silver-haired boy, and he continued, "Are you going to him, then? To the X Men?"_

            Rogue looked back down and hesitated before answering "Ah think so. Ah don't know." She raised her eyes to look upon the boys, her boys, again. "Ah don't want to leave you guys, ya know that don't you? Ah just have to know. Ah have to know if…. If he'll take me. If I can be there with him. Ah just can't stay here with her. Not after this. Ah'm startin' to think Ah should have left a long time ago. Please.. please understand."

            This time it was Fred to speak up. "We do, Rogue. We do understand. You have to go. Ju… just don't forget us, okay/" he said as he looked down and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. The others were quick to agree, and they each pulled Rogue in for a quick hug before they let her go. 

            "G'bye," Rogue whispered, and then she quickly turned and left the room with her suitcase. The boys didn't follow her out of the room. They didn't follow her from the house. They simply watched her leave from her window. 

            "They better treat her right," whispered Lance as he saw her turn the corner out of sight. "Or they'll deal with me." Freddie and Todd nodded and voiced their agreement, but Pietro stood silently, staring down the path that Rogue had disappeared down. His blue eyes were clouded and his shoulders slumped as he thought to himself, _Be__ safe, Rogue, and find what you're looking for. He alone knew the importance of what was going to happen at the X Men's mansion. And he knew it was going harder for Rogue to deal with than the others could ever imagine. _

Author: So….. that's the prologue. I know, it's slow coming, but there really will be an actual plot, I promise! The first chapter should be up very soon… I think. So pleeeease review!


	2. Last Chance

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wouldn't want to. They look like they'd be a lot of work. Just having a little fun.

Summary Chapter 1: Rogue wanders, and ends up at the X Men's mansion. Will she be accepted? Is her last chance at a real life not a chance at all?

****

****

Note: Okay, so this is my first shot at actually writing a fic, so take it easy on me. Please read and review. I'm taking certain liberties with the storyline of the cartoon, but bear with me, this is going somewhere, I promise.

****

****

****

****

**_When There's No One There To Catch You_**

CHAPTER 1

            The rain continued to fall as the night droned on in Bayville. The beating rain was unmerciful on the lone figure, carrying a single bag, that wandered the streets of the otherwise deserted town. The girl pressed on down the street in the dim light of the flickering streetlights, her hands gripping her thin hooded jacket around her. Her pale face was completely hidden under the hood, leaving only two white streaked protruding from the material. The rain plastered her clothing to her, and her hands grew numb from inside her small leather gloves. And yet she continued to walk. There was nothing else for her to do. There was nowhere for her to go. Nowhere but the one place that filled her with hope while terrifying her at the same time. And she was scared.

            Rogue strode steadily through the storm which seemed to fight with all it had to bring her down. Yet the girl hardly noticed. Her eyes were unseeing as she continued across the town, and she was completely unaware of where she was or where she was going. A sudden car came barreling down the road and almost ran directly into Rogue. The car swerved, nearly crashing into a nearby telephone pole. The driver rolled down his window and proceeded to yell a stream of profanity at the young mutant as she continued to walk away, unaware. 

            Soon, the city began to disappear behind the girl as she exited the city's limits. The streetlights were replaced by trees, and the road was plunged into a thick darkness that seemed to be penetrated only by the constant pummel of rain. Finally, Rogue glanced up as she walked and seemed to notice the rain for the first time. Her face scrunched up as the drops fell inside her hood and onto her face. _Ah hate rain, she thought to herself, __It figures it would be raining tonight. It always rains on days like this. Ah guess Ah'll never get away from it. She looked around her surroundings and suddenly realized where she had come to. Directly in front of her was a large iron gate and a sign that simply stated "Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" (*is that what is says? I can't remember). __No! Ah can't be here. Ah can't believe Ah ended up here of all places. It's too soon. Ah can't face him. Not yet…_

_            A crack of thunder suddenly erupted from the sky, causing Rogue to jump in spite of herself. If at all possible, the rain began to fall harder, almost like it was mocking the girl. Rogue angrily looked to the sky, ready to curse at it, but along the way her eyes passed along the looming silhouette of the institute. She was again reminded of what brought her here, whether intentionally or not. Her expression quickly changed from one of anger to one of uncertainty and fright. This was her last chance. What if he didn't accept her? What if she wasn't good enough? She bitterly glanced down at herself and thought __Of course Ah'm not good enough. Ah never have been.. _

Another sound of thunder made up her mind for, and she turned back to the institute. She closed her eyes and took a quick breath. Looking at the iron gate in front of her, she saw a security camera on top, and a security code box to the side. For a moment she was almost thankful for the ridiculous amount of physical training that her moth-… that Mystique had put her through. Backing up to get a running start, she bounded over to the gate and took to the air. In a matter of seconds, she had twisted in the air, landed on the top of the gate behind the camera, and rebounded back to the ground. With a satisfied nod and a quick readjusting of her bag, Rogue was on her way down the path towards the front door. Her moment of confidence from jumping the fence proved to be fleeting, and was immediately consumed by an overpowering sense of fear and self-doubt.

_Ah haven't had the best of luck fitting in anywhere. Why would this place be any different. If… oh God, if he doesn't…… if he hates me, this is it, she franticly thought to herself as she approached the main door of the massive building. __This is my last chance… my last chance. Rogue nervously shifted from one leg to another, causing the rainwater to cascade off of her clothing. Her worn sneakers squeaked underneath her and her gloved hands kept in constant motion as she waiting by the door after ringing the doorbell. She glanced at her watch and realized it actually eleven o'clock at night. __Oh God, she groaned to herself, __Now, not only do Ah  intrude on the enemy, Ah do it while they're tryin' to sleep. She tried desperately to remember what day it was, but couldn't focus her thoughts. Standing before the looming door, she tried to recall whether or not any of the lights had been on in the institute. _

The door was abruptly opened, jarring Rogue from her thoughts. The tall, graceful form of Ororo, also known as the mutant Storm, appeared from behind the door. Her tired expression was replaced by one of shock and confusion as she looked upon the soaked, hooded figure outside. Apparently, she wasn't alone, for when she didn't immediately acknowledge the visitor, the shorter mutant Logan, Wolverine, materialized beside the weather goddess to demand what was going on. He, too, stopped and stared when he realized who it was that stood before them in the rain. Thankfully, Storm was the first to recover from her initial shock.

"By the goddess, child, come out of the rain. You must be freezing!" she exclaimed as she ushered the young mutant into the foyer of the mansion. She then turned to Wolverine. "Logan, would you please fetch a blanket for this young one?" The man was hesitant to leave his teammate in the presence of a mutant believed to be an enemy, regardless of the girl's age. However, with a look from Storm, he stalked down the hallway and disappeared into the storage closet. The woman smiled as the stream of muttered complaints and curses faded into the darkness of the hall. She again turned to Rogue, who stood quietly and defensively by the doorway. "Come, child, you will not be harmed here," said Storm in attempt to put the strange guest at ease. "You must tell me what brings you here. And why in the world you are out on the streets in weather such as this," she continued as motherly concern filled her voice. After all, a child was still a child to Ororo, regardless of what side she fought on.

Rogue cautiously moved further into the foyer and closer to the tall, nightgown-clad woman inside. There was something in Storm's voice that comforted the girl. She sounded concerned. She sounded like a mother caring for her daughter. Rogue flinched as she realized that she had never heard anything like that before. Pushing these sullen thoughts from her mind, Rogue opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the still-grumbling voice of Logan as he returned with a soft blanket.

"Thank you, Logan," said Storm as she took the blanket from the man and wrapped it around the drenched body of Rogue, who had begun to shiver slightly. "Come, child," she repeated to Rogue, "Come inside and warm yourself. Then we will discuss your reason for coming here." Rogue gave a slight nod and allowed herself to be led into the deserted living room and unto a large couch. After several minutes of silence in which Rogue sat shifting from underneath the blanket, and Ororo and Logan exchanged confused and weary looks. 

"Ah…." Rogue began when the silence became too much for her. "Ah left the brotherhood. Ah can't go back there… can't ever go back there…" she said in a low, almost whispered voice. She hadn't thought about how she was going to explain herself once she got there. 

*flashback*

"I lost him so long ago and was left with _you! A useless, weak, ungrateful child! He was the one I wanted!"_

*end flashback*

            Rogue shivered again under the blanket and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the hateful voice of Mystique. Storm and Wolverine cast worried looks at each other as the girl flinched and shut her eyes. They both seemed to be thinking to each other _What__ the hell did they do to her? All of the X Men knew who this girl was. She was known as Rogue, and had the mutant ability to steal memories, mutant abilities, and life force through skin-to-skin contact; a power that many of the X Men had witnessed a little too close. She was one of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. And most importantly, she was as tough as they come. What could possibly have happened at the brotherhood house to transform her into this scared, trembling child before them._

There was something in that change that evoked a sudden protective feeling in Logan. Known for his gruff façade and tough-guy attitude, Wolverine wasn't one to get overly involved in anything too emotional. But this girl was different. He had fought against Rogue in the past, and she was much stronger than anyone knew. She had been unafraid of him, and had even held her own for a while; a feat that was actually quite impressive. He respected her as an enemy; it wasn't really her fault that she ended up on the wrong team. And now here she was. This brave, sarcastic, independent girl was sitting in the institute's living room, defensive, and obviously scared of something. It was more than the guy could take. Before Storm could say anything to the girl, Logan quietly, but still gruffly, said "You can stay here," earning him a surprised, yet bemused look from Ororo, and a relieved, startled look from Rogue.

"Ah… Ah don't know..," she whispered as she looked up at the hairy mutant. 

"Of course you can stay here," interjected Storm. "I won't hear of you walking back out onto the streets. Come, I'll show you where you can change into some dry clothes, and then we must see the professor. He must know what is going on." With that, the unlikely trio made their way down the hallway, and further into what was a last hope for Rogue.

Author: Okay, so that's the first part. The other X Men will come in next chapter, and maybe some more brotherhood (cuz I just love em so much) Pleeeeeeeeease review! I've never done this before, and I'd really like to know how you guys think I'm doing. There will be more of the actual plot mext chapter, I promise!


	3. Encounters

**_When There's No One There To Catch You_**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wouldn't want to. Blah blah blah…

 Note: Alright, thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter, more should be out tomorrow or Saturday, I promise!

CHAPTER 2

            Rogue was led to a large bedroom upstairs where she was told she could change into some dry clothes. After slightly nodding a thank you to Logan and Storm, she closed that huge wooden door and left them waiting in the hallway. Once alone in the room, Rogue paused quickly to get a good look at her surroundings. The bedroom was practically the size of half the brotherhood house, and had furnishings that looked more expensive than anything she had ever seen in a home. What had she walked into? She walked further into the room and dropped the wet blanket from her shoulders. It dropped to the floor with a dampened thud as she walked to the bed to deposit her bag, all the while keeping her gaze flowing from the high ceilings to the gigantic French doors that led to a balcony outside. Once she had adequately taken in the entire room, she turned back to her suitcase and began rummaging around for something warm and dry to wear. She quickly found that most of her clothing had been completely soaked by the rain. Finally she pulled out a dry, long sleeved green shirt and a pair of black jeans from the bottom of the bag.

            After she had changed, she walked by a mirror and was stopped by the appearance of her reflection staring back at her. Even in the dim light of the room, she could see that her makeup had completely washed away in the rain. Her own, pale, clear features stared shockingly back at her. Her icy green eyes were no longer shadowed by her normal black liner, and her lips had resumed their normal shade of pale pink without their regular coat of purple. In the lighting of the room by the mirror, she looked mysterious and ethereal with her face glowing from within its frame of white streaks. Rogue's shocked expression was soon replaced by a small grimace as she gazed into the mirror. _Ah can't go out like this… Ah can't let them see me, really see me. Not yet. She quickly pulled her damp hair into a high ponytail and took out a tiny makeup case from her bag. Within seconds, her face donned its usual mask, and the girl looked at her reflection with bitter satisfaction. Packing her makeup case back into her bag, Rogue turned, took a breath to steady herself, and opened the door to meet back with the two adults._

            Storm and Logan exchanged quick confused glances as Rogue emerged from the room with her makeup renewed. It was nearly midnight; why was it necessary? A slight shrug was Logan's answer, and Strom wasn't going to bring it up with the shaken teen. So, it was a silent agreement among the trio that this wasn't the time, and Rogue couldn't be more thankful. "Where are we goin'?" she asked quietly as the other two led her down a long, wide hallway, the lamps on the walls illuminating as they passed. 

            "We have notified Professor Xavier and Mr. McCoy as to your arrival," answered Storm in an equally quiet voice, "It is important that you meet with the two of them as well. This way, we can all sit down and decide what is to be done."

            Rogue visibly tensed at the mention of Professor Xavier's name. She knew it was irrational, after all, she had come here knowing that she was entering the home of the enemy. But, that was just it. It was the home of the enemy; the home of the man she had been trained to fight; the man she had been trained to hate. And now she was going to meet with him and ask if she could stay there, but she couldn't say why. _Great, she thought, __This__ is gonna go real well. Logan seemed to sense her apprehension, and gruffly said to her "Don't worry about it, kid. All you have to do is tell him why you're here. He won't kick you out."_

            For some reason, this didn't comfort the girl. _Yeah right. Tell him why Ah'm here. She thought cynically to herself. She couldn't tell him why she had come. Not yet. She wasn't even sure she could tell the one person she had come for. No, she couldn't tell Kurt. Not yet. So many scenarios of what could possibly happen had occurred in her mind since earlier that night that she was terrified of what was to come. But she knew for sure that she couldn't tell the telepath. Not until she was sure. Not until she was ready. _

            Before she had anymore time to think about her predicament, they had arrived at the door to Xavier's office. Rogue said a silent thank you for having not encountered any of the students on the way. That was a whole different problem that she wasn't sure she could deal with right now. Without hesitation, Wolverine pushed the massive doors open and ushered the two women inside. "Good evening, Charles," said Storm as she took a seat next to Hank McCoy, who was already sitting with the professor. Wolverine motioned for Rogue to take a seat, and promptly took the seat next to her. An eerie silence enveloped the room for the first few moments; none of the occupants quite sure how to begin what was sure to be a strange discussion. Mr. McCoy glanced from the professor to Rogue, not entirely sure what this emergency meeting was about. Storm and Logan waited expectantly for the professor to begin, while Rogue sat nervously in a chair that suddenly seemed to big for her small form. And then there was the professor. Charles Xavier sat calmly behind his large oak desk; his hands clasped and held up in front of his lips. 

            Xavier finally broke the silence with a low sigh. "Now, Rogue, it's time you tell us why you're here. You'll excuse us from being suspicious, of course, but it seems as though this sudden change of heart towards us is a bit sudden on your part. We really have no guarantee that you're not here on the part of a spy from your leader." He again brought his clasped hands in front of his mouth. The other faculty members of the institute looked at the professor with mild surprise at his forwardness towards the young mutant who was obviously troubled and insecure about being there. He may have had a point, but Logan made it very apparent that he didn't believe now was the time for accusations, by raising a bit from his seat and issuing a low growl.

            "I'm sorry, Logan, and I'm sorry to you as well, Rogue, but you must understand that I am responsible for the safety of several other young mutants here; mutants that you have routinely fought against in the past." With that he paused and watched the crestfallen reaction of Rogue as she continued to sink into her seat. "You're not a stranger to us, you know this. We know quite a bit about your mutant abilities and your affiliation with the brotherhood. Yet, we know nothing about your past, nor your present motives for coming here. And yet, you offer us no explanation. Why, Rogue?"

            The room again grew quiet, this time all eyes were turned on Rogue as she stopped shifting in her seat and looked up to meet the expectant eyes of Xavier. "Ah'm here because Ah can't stay with the brotherhood anymore. Ah have mah reasons, but they're none of your business." She too paused and gazed steadily at the professor. Even now it was difficult to see him as an ally, after so many hours of having him drilled into her head as an enemy. She abruptly decided that this wasn't going to work. She would encounter her brother in her own way. "If you can't deal with that, Ah have no problem leavin' and findin' mah own way," she finished evenly. She desperately hoped that her voice didn't betray the terrified feeling in her stomach. She could pretend to be brave as long as she wanted, but in her heart she knew that this was it. If this didn't work, she'd have nothing.

            It was here that Storm interrupted. "I don't think that is necessary, child." She turned to regard Logan and Hank, and finally the professor in turn. "We would never send you out on your own when we can help in any way."

            "Ororo is right, Rogue. If you have found your way here, then here is where you should be, and safely be. Your previous actions against us are forgotten," Mr. McCoy added with a comforting smile. He remembered all too well a previous fight in which he had been matched up against the young girl. It had actually been about a week ago, and his shoulder was still sore from the encounter. However, he too felt himself drawn to the now fragile personality of "the Rogue," and had little problem trusting in the instinct of Logan and Storm.           

            Apparently, Rogue also remembered that fight with the Beast, and blushed as she slumped in her seat a little. "Thanks…. And.. sorry about you shoulder…" she quietly said to the blue haired man. A small chuckle momentarily escaped Logan's tightly pressed lips, and a wry smile appeared on the face of Ororo. Beast, too, let out a lighthearted laugh (lighthearted given the situation). For the third time that evening, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. The only person yet to voice his approval was the most pivotal man in the room. Xavier sat for a long moment watching Rogue as she locked her eyes on the floor, still not comfortable with viewing the professor as a leader of any sort for her.

            Charles continued to prolong the silence. He telepathically reached out to his staff members_: I am still unsure of the Rogue's motives. I am having trouble penetrating her mind. She seems to be quite resistant to telepathic powers. He stopped and looked pointedly at Wolverine, who gazed steadily back at him. __Logan, I am surprised that you have so readily accepted her story, or lack thereof.__ I have never known you to be so trusting with those whom you have fought. The professor's eyebrow's knitted in mild confusion as he proceeded with his silent dialogue with Logan._

            _I ain't overly trusting. That's why I'm sure this kid's alright. I can sense these things, he said, then added with a mirthless grin; __and it ain't got nothin' to do with psychic ability. I've seen this girl in action, and I'll tell you it'll take a lot to make her the trembling kid that she is now. He looked over to Rogue. __They did somethin' to her. And it wasn't good._

            Charles looked over to Storm, who nodded her agreement, and to McCoy who also gave his consent. Defeated, Xavier turned to Rogue, who had been sinking into the large chair; her hands held tightly in her lap and her white bangs hanging over her glazed green eyes. "Well, my friends are right. It is not our way to turn away a mutant in need. You may stay here among the others; I trust you know them. You may stay here as long as you prove that you are no threat to us or anyone else." With that, he rolled out from behind his desk and addressed the others. "Storm, would you please take Rogue to the girls' dormitory? I believe Kitty has an extra bed in her room. Logan, Hank, you two will come with me and aid in informing the students of the situation. They all turned to the door, Storm gently guiding a relieved Rogue by the arm. As Logan turned the knob to the door, three bodies came crashing into the office.

            Once the bodies had untangled themselves, the forms of Evan Daniels, Kitty Pride, and Scott Summers emerged from the mass on the floor; Jean Gray gracefully stepping in from outside the door. "I told you, you shouldn't lean on it, now we're going to…." Jean's voice trailed off as she realized that she and the others had just crashed directly into the office. "I.. I mean, I told them they shouldn't be listening in on a conversation that they're not involved in," she quickly said in effort to cover up her involvement. Wolverine rolled his eyes at the redhead and glared at the other three teens, each looking extremely sheepish before the adults. 

            "I'm surprised at you, Scott, Jean. And you Evan and Kitty," scolded the professor. "You know better than to eavesdrop on a conversation you're obviously not involved in." He sighed deeply and idly massaged his right temple. "Well, now you know. Rogue is going to stay with us. You will all welcome her as a part of the team." 

            Luckily, the four teens had recovered from their shock while they listened from the hallway, so they were able to avoid staring at Rogue with their mouths hanging open and their fists itching for a fight. However, they were still completely taken aback, and were silently willing someone else to be the first to confront her. Rogue, meanwhile, had retreated several steps back behind Logan and Beast. To her, the appearance of the younger X Men was a complete shock, and definitely something she had hoped she wouldn't have to deal with that night. She self consciously tucked a piece of white streaked hair behind her ear, glad that she had applied her makeup, as she waited for the first scream of protest to come from one of the mutant teens. Miraculously, all that accompanied the sound of rain hitting the roof of the building was silence. All of the young mutants stood quietly, staring somewhat wearily at one another. 

            Finally, the tension was broken as Kitty addressed Rogue. "So, um, I heard that you're, like, gonna live in my room. That's, like, totally cool. I have so much extra space that there should be no problem fitting you in," she said as she offered Rogue a small smile. The goth girl eased up a little and followed a nervous, yet still talkative Kitty out of the office. The two boys remained standing to the side of the doorway. Evan turned and watched the two girls head for the stairs.

            "Damn," he muttered under his breath, "If I had realized the brotherhood girl looked that good, I would've started more fights…" His voice trailed off as he was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head from Jean. "Hey, Scott knows what I'm talking about, don't you man? When she's not kickin' our collective butt, the girl's not hard on the eyes if you know what I mean… I mean.. damn." Again, Evan was smacked, and Scott was given a cold glare. 

            "What, Jean? I didn't say anything!" he protested and gave Evan a look. "Geez, Jean, take it easy on me." Logan gave another bemused snort before leaving the office, muttering something about a need for a drink. Beast also bid goodnight to the remaining mutants within the office, since it was apparent that the news of Rogue's arrival would spread much more quickly through the teens than he could ever accomplish. Xavier turned to face Scott, Jean, and Evan.

            "I can only assume you heard everything?" he questioned, and was answered by three nods. "Rogue is now one of us, so I expect you to treat her as such. I'll leave it to you to enlighten the rest of the students here. But leave out the details of what you heard. She is staying with us now. That is all they need to know." _And she will soon benefit us in more ways than she could ever imagine, he thought to himself as the teens filed out of the office._

            Upstairs in Kitty's room, the two girls had successfully located Rogue's suitcase and unpacked its contents into her new side of the room. It was mostly a quiet process, with Kitty chirping in every once in a while about how cool it was going to be to have a roommate and how she was glad that Rogue had come to their side. Rogue merely nodded and continued to put away her small supply of clothing into an unnecessarily large dresser. At the bottom of the bag she found a small wooden jewelry box, which she gently placed on top of the dresser. Finally, just as she was about to throw her suitcase into the closet, her gloved hand grazed a hard object in the pocket of the bag. Curiously, she pulled out a framed picture that she had forgotten she packed in her moment of haste to get away from the mansion. She picked up the frame, and her hear sank as she looked into the smiling faces of the brotherhood boys; all crowding around her as she stood with a neutral expression. It had been her first day with the brotherhood; with her boys….

            Back at the brotherhood house, the four boys sat dejectedly in the large living room. Fred sat on the floor against a wall; staring at  imaginary patterns on the ceiling. Todd sat beside Lance on the couch, and absent-mindedly flicked his tongue at passing insects in the air. Lance sat twirling a cigarette in his fingers, alternately putting it to his lips and angrily pulling it away. The only sound in the room was the still present sound of rain pounding on the roof and the annoying drip that leaked from the ceiling. Pietro stood by the window, watching the same place on the road by which Rogue had disappeared.

            Todd finally grew fed-up with the silence and asked "Hey, yo, what if she doesn't go to the x-geeks' mansion? What if she just disappears?" Fred and Lance turned to regard him as if the idea hadn't occurred to them.

            "You know, you're right! What if she just disappears and gets into some kind of trouble? She could be anywhere! We shouldn't have let her go," said Lance. His fingers became even more animated as he worried.

            "She went to the mansion," answered Pietro without even turning his head from the window. "Rogue has to go there. It's important. She knows that, so do we." He finally turned to look at his teammates; his blue eyes dull and emotionless. He heaved a deep sigh and continued more to himself than the others, "She's has to be one of them now. And in being one of them, we have to treat her like one of them."

            "What?!" exclaimed Lance, "We can't treat her like we treat them! We're awful to those losers! Rogue may be living with them now, but she'll always be our Rogue." He stood up from his seat on the couch and walked up to Pietro; his fists curled and tense. He couldn't believe that Pietro was saying this! Of all the things to say right now!

            "You think this is what I want?!" answered Pietro defensively as Lance threateningly approached him. "We don't have a choice. Rogue's best chance of getting her life back is to be accepted by the geeks. If we still act like she's one of us, they'll think she's there on some mission for the boss or something. You know how suspicious they are. One mistake and they'll get rid of her for good," he finished. 

            "Oh… I get it," said Fred from the floor. "But, but we won't fight her, will we? I mean, I can deal with insulting her every once in a while if it's best, but we can't hurt her, can we?" he asked as his eyes became very concerned. 

            "No," answered Lance. "We can't hurt her. We'll just have to keep our distance. Avoid the x geeks in general. If we have to fight them, we stay away from Rogue. There's no way we can do anything to her. Just… just stay away from her."

            "Yeah, I guess that's all we can do.." said Pietro, and again, the room resumed its previous silence. This time, a deep sorrow accompanied the sense of loss that had filled the room before.

Author: okay, so that's the end of the second chapter. I really wanted to do more with the brotherhood boys and the rest of the x men, but I couldn't keep going anymore for today. I'm already late for a class. Ack. Anyway, the next chapter will have rogue's meeting (well, re-meeting with Kurt) and her first day at school as an x man. How will the brotherhood react? Bwahahaha. Keep in touch to find out!


	4. Meeting for the first time again

**_When There's No One There To Catch You_**

****

**Disclaimer: don't own 'em. Just having a little fun at their expense. don't sue. I have no money.**

**Note: okay, so I know I said that this would be up on Friday or Saturday and I really am sorry it took so long, but I ended up playing Dance Dance Revolution for hours on end for the past few days. it's the most addictive game ever! I highly recommend it. Anyway, here's the next part. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best, and the reason I actually keep writing this thing. Oh yeah, and sorry about Kurt's voice. I suck at accents and the sort.**

CHAPTER3

            By midnight, every resident in the institute knew about the arrival of Rogue. As could be expected, the news brought a variety of reactions from the students as they were risen from their slumber. Jean had promptly headed for the younger girl's rooms and announced that the Rogue had moved in and would be staying for a while. Then, without staying to witness the shocked and frightened looks on their faces, Jean returned to her own room down the hall. A tirade of whispers erupted from the room that she had just left, and the sound was echoed in the boys' dormitory as Scott notified the younger boys who had been up anyway trying to come up with a plan to prank the girls. Their reaction was similar to the girls', but was filled with more fear than shock. Jamie turned pale as he remembered a time in school when one of his duplicates had accidentally bumped into Rogue in the hallway. What happened next wasn't pretty, and he still had nightmares about her pounding him and glaring with her icy green eyes. The newer x men recruits certainly hadn't been prepared to deal with someone like Rogue when they had joined. She had scared them into submission without even using her mutant powers against them. Needless to say, a pitiful moan was heard amidst the whispers that night.

            After the newer students had been notified, Scott also returned to his room for the night. It had been too much for him tonight, and he really didn't want to think about it for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, even whenever he closed his eyes, his thoughts were plagued by images of the gothic girl and their interactions in the past. She hadn't been all that terrible towards the X Men in comparison to her teammates. She had even helped out some of them in tight situations, earning her endless protests from the brotherhood boys. But, then again, just when Scott thought that she was really going to join the X Men, he would see her with the brotherhood boys, laughing and fighting and interacting like family. _Ugh, this is too much, he thought to himself, and then fell asleep, wiping all thoughts of allies and enemies from his mind or the night. _

            Meanwhile, Evan had gone straight to his room to wake up Kurt and tell him what was going on. Unfortunately for him, Kurt turned out to be much more difficult to wake up than he had hoped. After five minutes of poking, shaking, and calling, Spike finally yelled directly into the German boy's ear "KURT!!!! Wake up, man!" This outburst earned him as stir from Kurt, and eventually his eyes blinked open.

            "Vhat? Did you vant something, Evan?" the blue boy asked sleepily. Evan let out an exasperated sigh as he sat heavily on the other side of Kurt bed and began shaking him again to get his friend to sit up.

            "Geez, Kurt," said Evan with an exasperated sigh. "Can you sleep through anything or what? I've got news from the professor and I'm supposed to tell you about it, so wake up." With that Kurt rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

            "There. Are you happy now? I'm up. Vhat's so important that couldn't vait until morning?" he responded as he gave Evan an annoyed look.

            "I'm supposed to tell you that the Rogue left the brotherhood, man! She's staying here now. She's one of us, I guess. Me, Scott, Jean and Kitty were listening in on some meeting that the prof and the others were having, and we heard that she left, but no one knows why. Or, no one's saying why," Evan recounted quickly so that the tired blue boy couldn't interrupt. Kurt just looked at Evan for a moment, and suddenly it all seemed to sink in.

            "Are you serious? That's great! We have a new teammate! We should go welcome her to the team, don't you think?" he said excitedly.

            "Hey, slow down, Kurt. Don't you remember how she was a brotherhood member before? I know you gotta remember how she helped to kick our butts a few times in the past. And no one knows why she's here. NO ONE! I know we're supposed to trust her, but it's a little weird?"

            Kurt gave his friend a funny look. "So vhat vhy she came? She's here now, isn't she? If she's here, she's family. If the professor hasn't taught us that, vhat has he taught us? I was like her vhen I came," he paused. "I vas misunderstood. But you guys made me feel velcome." Unfortunately, he could tell from the skeptical look on Evan's face that the skateboarder had no intention of paying the newest member of the team a visit that night. "Fine, I'll go myself." And with that, Kurt teleported out of the room.

            "You're funeral," said Evan when the room was empty, and he flopped into his own bed and turned over to get some sleep.

            In Kitty's room, Rogue sat on the window seat, overlooking the institute grounds. The sound of her new roommate shifting in her seat momentarily distracted her from her thoughts, and she turned to regard the freshman. _What have Ah gotten mahself into this time? I won't fit in here. They were mah enemies, not mah roommates! It's like they're different people now, even though Ah've known then for months. Ah don't know if Ah can do this…. She turned her attention back to the window and gazed longingly at the gate leading back to the town; the way back home. She shifted in her seat, causing her loose green pajama pants and her long-sleeved white shirt to rustle softly in the silent room. The rain had cleared away, and the dark sky was beginning to peer through the clouds. Rogue could almost see the outline of the moon shining from behind a thin layer in the sky. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. _

            The peace in the room was abruptly disturbed by a loud "bamf!" and a cloud of brimstone. Rogue's jade eyes snapped open to meet with the identically shaped yellow eyes in front of her. "Gutentag,  frauline," said Kurt as soon as he had the girl's attention. The color quickly drained from Rogue's face, though her intruder hardly seemed to notice. "Velcome to the  institute," he continued, "Ve're all glad you have come to live vith us, Rogue." His pale eyes crinkled up happily and lacked the fearful expression that was present in everyone else in the mansion. His smile faltered a bit when he got no response from the girl sitting before him. He then realized that she was very pale and her eyes were wide and scared. 

            Eventually, Rogue found her voice and responded with a weak "Th… Thank ya." She fought to offer a small smile to her brother as he gazed obliviously into her eyes. Her heart raced as she desperately tried to find the courage to tell him why she had come and that she had always wanted to see him, really see him, and have a brother to love. But, in her shocked state the girl couldn't get her thoughts straight, and lost all the courage that she had built up in preparation for this moment. 

            Again unfazed by Rogue's silence, Kurt went on "I know that ve haven't been friends, and ve have known each other for many months, but I a glad that ve vill have the chance to get to know you now that you are vone of us. I know that you have been sad and alone. I told you before that I vas like you vonce. But, the institute iz a good place to live, and I have learned a lot about friendship sinze I moved in. I am sure that you vill, too, Rogue." He smiled again at Rogue, and this time, Rogue was able to return it to some degree. "Good night, then, Rogue," Kurt said, "And I really am glad that you came," he finished. The blue boy waved happily at Rogue, and then teleported out of the room, leaving his sister alone again in the pale moonlight by the window. 

            Rogue sat quietly on the window seat for many minutes, hardly seeming to blink. It was the same Kurt that she had know since she moved to Bayville, so why did she feel so different when he was around? _Because now he's your brother, girl, she answered herself. She gazed back out the window and sighed. __And he's more than you could have hoped for. Kurt's words echoed in her mind. "__I really am glad that you came," he had told her. He was glad. __He's only glad because he doesn't know who you really are, she silently scolded herself. __Ah know he must have been upset when he found out Mystique was his motha, now he gets to find out he has a life sucking vampire mutant for a sister. Ah'm sure that'll just make his day, she thought dejectedly to herself. She looked down at her gloved hands and fought back a flood of tears that threatened to fall. __Ah can't tell him. Ah can't do that to him…._

            Her inner monologue was interrupted as Kitty suddenly turned in her bed and mumbled something to herself as she slept. Rogue sighed as she stood and moved towards her own bed. She pulled back the dark sheets and climbed in, grateful for the warmth the blankets provided against the sudden chill she felt. She closed her jade eyes in the dark and struggled to fall asleep in the room that now seemed very empty and very cold.

            In the boys' dormitory, Kurt bamfed back into the room that he shared with Evan. Evan cracked open an eye and looked questioningly at the fuzzy guy. "So, how'd it go with the rogue, dude?" he asked sleepily. 

            "She seems so sad…." Kurt answered in a distant sort of voice. "Her eyes seemed scared when I talked to her. It must be hard, to leave everything that you know…"

            "Yeah, I guess so, man," said Evan sleepily as he rested his head back on his pillow and drifted back into unconsciousness. Kurt, too, got into bed and eventually fell asleep.

            The next morning, the entire institute was buzzing with activity. The younger students had woken up early and eagerly made their way down to breakfast to await the arrival of Rogue to the table. Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne sat together whispering excitedly amongst one another. Each of them had seen Rogue in school and in battle, and had plenty to say about the gothic girl. "I, like, can't believe the professor's letting her stay here! She's soooo one of the dark, evil side," Jubilee said under her breath to her two friends. 

            "Forget what side she's on. Have you seen the way she dresses? What's with the black anyway?" interjected Amara. "You'd think she was going to some kind of vampire funeral or something."

            "Wait, vampires don't have funerals, do they?" questioned Rahne. "I mean, they're already dead when they become vampires, so would they have another funeral once they die as vampires? Who would go to one anyway?"

            "Well, if all vampires looked like Brad Pitt, I'd go to their funerals, alright!" said Jubilee, causing the group of girls to erupt in laughter. Their conversation soon went off on a number of tangents, and the girls had all but forgotten the new recruit until Rogue came through the door with Kitty. The entire dining room went silent upon the girls' entrance, causing Rogue to hesitate at the door. Kitty stopped from a few steps ahead and urged Rogue to follow her. The silence remained as they approached the table. 

            Evan, Kurt, the younger boys, and even Scott sat staring at Rogue as she entered that room. There was something about her that seemed different. She still wore her usual dark colors. She was clad in a pair of black, ripped jeans, a black tank top covered by a long-sleeved dark purple shirt that was cut short and was tied just above her naval, and her ever present well-worn black boots (you know, her new civilian outfit from this season, well, except for the shoes). Even her makeup was still there, done in blacks and purples that matched her clothes. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a low, loose bun, leaving only a few wayward strands of white framing her face. She was the same, scowling Rogue that they had known when she was one of the Brotherhood. And yet, she was different today. Today she was one of the x men. That thought put a satisfied smirk on Scott's face before it was misinterpreted by Jean and he was rewarded with a light smack in the shoulder.

            As Rogue took a seat at the table beside Kitty and Evan, she returned their stares with one of her own. The boys at the table quickly lowered their eyes to avoid to dark glare of the rogue. Yes, she was definitely the same Rogue; x man or not. Conversation slowly built back up into a quiet murmur mingled with a few "Hey, Rogue"'s mixed in. Rogue ignored the greetings of her new teammates as she absent mindedly moved the food on her plate around with her fork. Now this she definitely wasn't used to. A group breakfast? There was no such thing back hom….. back at the brotherhood house.  Food was even a scarce commodity back there. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for leaving her boys there while she was sitting in a mansion and picking at better food than they had seen in months. Her shoulders slumped when she realized that today would be her first day at school as an x man; without the brotherhood behind her. _No matter, she thought to herself, __Ah'll just have ta be that much tougher on mah own. _

_            Kurt seemed to sense Rogue's thoughts from across the table. "Don't vorry, frauline, school vill be fine. You're an x man now. Ve stick together," he said to her in a cheery voice. Rogue offered a small smile in response to his concern. "If any of those brotherhood guys mess vith you, you vill have us to back you up." Rogue's smile quickly changed to a wince as she realized that he didn't really understand the source of her anxiety._

            "Yeah, thanks, Ah guess," she quietly answered as her gazed lowered back down to the table.

            Ororo looked over and noticed that Rogue hadn't touched her breakfast and was looking rather pale. "Are you feeling alright, child?" she asked; her voice tinted with concern. 

            "Ah'm fahne," Rogue answered without looking up from her set gaze on the table. 

            "Let her be, Storm," said Wolverine from his seat beside the weather goddess. "It's gonna be a rough day for the kid. Just leave her alone for a while." With that, Logan looked momentarily at Rogue and then returned to his breakfast.

            Scott stood up from his seat at the table. "Alright guys, we better get going before we're late. Let's pile into the van and get going." The rest of the x men nodded and left the table in pursuit of Cyclops as he headed for the door. Rogue slowly pushed out her chair from the table and followed' lagging behind the rest. _Yeah, betta get going. It's gonna be a long day, she thought to herself. Picking up her bag, Rogue exited the dining room and the mansion; mentally preparing herself for what promised to be a hard day indeed._

Author: okay, so there it is. I wanted to get more into the school thing, but I have a huge number of exams to study for on Friday. College is no joke. So much for my master plan to slack off and still graduate with honors. Anyway, pleeeeeease review. Let me know how you think it's going so far. More fights and twists and stuff to come as soon as I finish establishing a good enough base for the story. I promise. Sorry it took so long. The next part should be along soon.


	5. school daze

**_When There's No One There To Catch You_**

****

By UntouchableHeart

Disclaimer : Same old, same old. I don't own them, but if I did, you can be sure I'd do some things differently. I'm poor, don't sue.

Note : Sorry it took so long. I checked my mail about 2 seconds ago and got a review from Spitfire that asked me to update, so, this one's for you! Haha. Those exams were no fun, and I had another one this morning. Therefore, I have spent enough of my time studying to last for the next few years. Grrrrrr, but, thanks for being patient. I don't know if this chapter will be what you all expected, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all the reviews. You're the best!

CHAPTER 4

            The ride to Bayville High was loud and seemingly endless for Rogue. Due to the large number of students that wanted a ride to school that day, the x men had been forced to take the x van as opposed to the convertible that Scott had grown accustomed to. He hung his head in defeat as he drove the overstuffed vehicle down the rode towards the school. Evan sat in the passenger seat next to him; idly bouncing his head to the music blaring from his headphones. Every once in a while, Kurt, who was sitting directly behind Evan would smack him in the back of the head and grin as he received a withering glare, followed by a laugh from his friend. Next to Kurt sat Kitty who was frantically trying to study for the geometry test that she had forgotten about. Jubilee, Rahne, and Amara all sat in the next row of seats. The girls had completely wandered off into some obscure conversation about a new movie that was showing in London, and behind them sat Bobby, Jamie, and Rogue, who was trying desperately to sink into the walls of the van. 

            After fifteen minutes of non-stop chatter, the school came into view. Rogue glanced out the window and allowed her gaze to settle on the building that was approaching all to rapidly. She hugged her bag to her as she took in a sharp breath. So intent on the door of the building, Rogue failed to notice when the van pulled into the parking lot. The x-van emptied quickly, and Kitty nudged Rogue from the next row up to get her attention. "We're here, Rogue. Aren't you, like, coming?"

            "Yeah, Ah'm comin,"  Rogue answered absentmindedly. She gripped her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and stepped out of the van behind the preppy freshman. Looking around, Rogue said a quiet thanks for the empty space which was usually occupied by the brotherhood jeep. _At least we beat them here. Ah might be able to avoid them this mornin, anyway, she thought to herself. She silently walked behind the x men as the headed towards the door to the school. Noticing that Rogue had begun to lag behind, Kurt teleported next to her, causing her to jump a bit, but make no other indication that she acknowledged his presence._

            "Vell, this iz it, Rogue," he prodded gently. "How do you feel thiz morning? You know, about coming to school az vone of us?" He wasn't encouraged by the slight wince that lighted the girl's features when he asked.  However, she quickly covered it up with a small, fake smile.

            "Ah'll be fahne. As soon as today is ova," she answered as they reached the doors. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside, parted from her new teammates, and headed for her first period biology class which thankfully had neither x man, nor brotherhood in it. Kurt watched Rogue retreated down the hall and felt the sudden urge to catch up to her and wish her good luck. He shrugged and attributed his concern to the fact that she was one of them now, and he needed to protect her. But somehow, that just didn't seem like the real reason. With little else to do, he ran in the opposite direction to catch up with Evan who was heading for math.

            As the x-men dispersed, Rogue was left to walk alone down the hallway towards the science department. She chanced a quick look back to see Kurt take off after Evan, then set her face into a scowl and continued down the hall. Standing in front of her room was a large group football players and their regular girls. Rogue walked steadily up to them, and without missing a beat, pushed her way through the entire crowd , leaving a sea of shocked and angry teens in her wake. She closed her eyes and held her breath as her clothes came into contact with the other students. _As luck would have it, Duncan happened to be in the center of the group, promising a confrontation before Rogue could enter the class._

            "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as Rogue rushed past him. The jock angrily grabbed for the mutant's arm, but she easily avoided contact. Duncan's face only became more flushed at the girl's unconcerned attitude. At the beckon call of Duncan snapping his fingers, a line of football players stepped in front of Rogue just as she reached the doorway. Uncomfortable with the proximity of the other students, Rogue quickly turned and fixed the blonde jock with a withering glare. Her green iced flashed with a sudden surge of impatient anger. Duncan faltered for a moment, but recovered his composure and grabbed Rogue; holding her firmly by the arms and causing the girl to flinch. "Didn't you hear me, freak?" he seethed.

            Rogue evenly matched his stare and sent him a silent message: get away from me or you'll regret it. However, this time, Duncan was not intimidated. He shook Rogue painfully as his hands dug into her thin arms. The mutant winced, but was undaunted by the stronger teen. "Ah suggest you let me go, before Ah have ta make ya," she said steadily. This earned a chorus of low whistles to emerge from the crowd of students, and a growl from Duncan. He suddenly snapped and threw Rogue against a row of nearby lockers. A small, surprised gasp escaped Rogue's lips before she returned her gaze to Duncan and promptly drove her knee between his legs. A still silence enveloped the hall in front of the biology lab as the head of the jocks whimpered and sunk to his knees in front of the steaming goth. Without waiting to witness the crowd's reaction, Rogue took advantage of the sudden stillness to step through the sea of jocks and enter the class.

            From the other end of the hall, the brotherhood boys stood and watched the events unfold before them. It had taken all of lance's calming to prevent Pietro from charging Duncan as he took hold of Rogue, and later all of Fred's strength to restrain both of the teens from attacking the crowd when their Rogue was slammed into the lockers. Once Rogue was safely in the classroom, the boys allowed themselves to relax a bit. "That was close, guys," said the Blob as he watched Rogue enter the room. "You gotta remember what we talked about." 

            Pietro turned angrily on the boy. "And just let her get pounded by those jerkoffs?! You've gotta be kidding me!" He turned icy eyes towards the group of football players that was helping their leader to his feet. Lance, in turn remained silent and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Todd, who had sat off to the side throughout the fight, moved in towards the guys. 

            "Yeah, but Roguey did pretty good, yo. It's not like she's helpless, you know. She's beaten us in training enough times for you to know that….. But," the Toad added as an afterthought as he looked towards his 'sister's' antagonists, "We should teach 'em a lesson. They can't do that to her…"

            "No," Lance said, but not without a margin of difficulty. "We stick to the plan. She's one of them now, regardless. The X-Geeks can't get suspicious. If they think she's still hangin out with us, they'll think she's a spy. They'll kick her out for sure." He heaved a long sigh, "Then she'll never get to do what she went there to do. We stick to the plan," he emphasized, and with one last look towards Rogue's classroom, he turned and walked towards his own class. The other boys reluctantly followed.

            Mercifully, the class period concluded without any more drama. Rogue waited until the rest of the students left the class, and quickly left after them; grateful for the open space around her. The rush at the end of class always unnerved her, and she would much rather wait a few moments and leave without the risk of brushing against someone. As she exited the room, she was greeted by Risty, who quickly told her that she had heard about her run in with Duncan, and that she just saw Duncan limping out of the nurses office. Rogue allowed herself a small smile as her friend chattered on and on about how glad she was that someone put the blockhead in his place. The two girls made their way down the hall towards math class while they talked; though Risty noticed that Rogue was much more listless today than usual. However, she brushed it off; knowing all too well that it wasn't a good idea to pry when the information wasn't offered.

            Risty entered her own Pre-Calculus class and waved to Rogue as the striped girl walked through the door of the calculus class that she had been moved into earlier that year. Rogue was one of the first students to class, with the exception of Jean and Scott, who always arrived at least 15 minutes early; much to her annoyance. Rather than taking a seat with the two of the, Rogue opted for a seat in the back corner of the room near the window. She took her seat, exchanging sort greetings with her new teammates as she passed them. Minutes ticked by as she anxiously alternated between looking out the window and glancing at the door. Lance and Pietro were also in this class. A slight tremor ran up her spine as she desperately wished to disappear and avoid the confrontation. When she realized that they usually would have showed up by now, Rogue allowed herself to relax, hoping that maybe they hadn't come to school today. 

            Unfortunately, no sooner had Rogue turned her attention back to the window, Lance and Pietro strode in to the room. Scott and Jean stood up to meet them, fully expecting a confrontation. "What do you want, Lance?" Jean asked with a patronizing tone. The dark haired boy switched his gaze to meet the redhead's, and smirked at her temper.

            "Oh, nothin much, Jeannie. We just wanted to say hi to the newest X-Geek, that's all," he said as he smiled evilly at Rogue, who had turned her attention towards their conversation at the front of the class. Rogue stood up, subconsciously backing away. Scott and Jean moved to the back of the room to stand between their newest teammate and their enemies.

            "Yeah," said Pietro as he joined the confrontation. "We wanted to see if our little traitor had the guts to show up at school today. It's not everyday someone has the nerve to join the enemy and then rub it in your face, now is it?" he said aloofly, though he would not meet Rogue's eyes. 

            "So, tell us about it, Rooooguey," continued Lance as he caught Rogue's stare. "What it like to betray your family. Oh, wait, I guess we're not your family anymore, are we? What's the matter? Weren't we good enough for you, you highness?" he said; his voice laced with sarcasm. "What do the X-Geeks have that we don't? It is Summers? Daniels? Got a crush on one of them?" he continued again, with a mirthless grin on his face.

            "That's enough, Alvers!" said Scott when he was finally able to get a word in. The brotherhood was apparently paying no attention to the teen, however.

            "What of it, traitor? Is it alright if I call you traitor? Think you can take all of us?" he asked as he ran impossibly fast in circles around Rogue. He stopped directly in front of her face. The closeness of his face to hers was enough to cause Rogue to tremble slightly, but his words scared her more than anything. The color drained from her face, and her skin seems to nearly match the white streaks in her hair. Pietro's blue eyes finally locked onto her own green pools. "When the time comes, can you deal with us all?" he asked harshly and quietly. His voice seemed to crumble all of Rogue's walls of defense against the tirade of her former family. She backed away and stared dejectedly at the two boys she considered her best friends; her chest heaving. Tears began to mount in her eyes. Hadn't they said that they understood? Had they been lying to her?

            At this point, Jean and Scott had moved to stand completely between the buys and the rogue. Scott's hand rested lightly in his glasses as he silently dared his rivals to give him a reason to blast them. Jean stood nearby, and reached to put a hand on Rogue's shoulder before she stopped and lowered her hand away from the girl's deadly skin, even though it was covered. Lance and Pietro backed off with an unconcerned air. "Well, I guess we have a new X-Geek to pound. No big deal. This'll be extra fun," said Lance as he exited the room, his class all but forgotten.

            Pietro smirked at the X-Men, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "We'll see you around, losers," he said. "And you too, _traitor," he said as he met Rogue's eyes once more. For a split second, a look passed between the two mutants, before Pietro turned on his heel and zipped out of the room. Rogue sank down into the nearest seat as the image of Pietro flashed in her mind. What was that look? What had she seen in it? Was it….. guilt? Was it apologetic? The girl's mind reeled as she tried frantically to understand that look; to find some semblance of hope in this bleak situation. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not even notice the concerned looks that Jean and Scott gave her before they said something and returned to their own seats as the class filled up._

            Rogue came back to reality just before the teacher entered the room. _Ah can't stay here. Ah gotta get outta here… she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and quickly exited the busy class. Scott moved to follow her, but Jean stopped him. "Just let her be, Scott. I don't think this is the best place for her right now…" she trailed off as she watched the younger girl hurriedly leave. Scott reluctantly nodded, and returned his attention back to the lesson._

            In the hall, Rogue was quickening her steps with every passing moment. She had to get out of the school. She just couldn't deal with it anymore. This morning had been enough. The look that she had shared with Pietro continued to flash in her already crowded mind. Doubt plagued her thoughts as she realized that it couldn't have been anything but contempt. They had meant those things they said. She was sure of it. She had never heard then say anything like that to anyone. Once again, a great sadness crept into her mind as she reached her locker and began to unload her unused books.

            Just as she was about to drop her books inside, a small white flower dropped from the locker and into her hand. Glancing down at it curiously, Rogue immediately what it was. It was a magnolia blossom. Her eyes began to tear as the flower's scent reached her. For some reason, the scent of magnolias always filled her with an immense sense of sorrow. She couldn't explain it, because she couldn't remember much of her past, and she was certain that this feeling was rooted in memories that came as mere whispers of dreams. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she tried desperately to control the empty feeling that coursed through her. The sad feeling only increased as she stood there alone in the hall. 

            How would a magnolia blossom get into her locker? She thought hard as she gently touched the flower's petals with her gloved hands. A sudden flash a girl that looked very much like a young version of Rogue flashed through her mind. She saw the little girl laughing and singing in a garden of wildflowers. Then, the image quickly shifted to the same girl crying under a magnolia bush in the garden; a storm moving through the sky. And then, just as quickly as they had come, the flashes were gone, and Rogue was alone in the hall once again. Her brow furrowed in concentration. She was sure that she had seen those images before…. Maybe in a dream..

            She shook her head, causing her white streaks to fall about her face. Who had she told about the magnolias? Her jade green eyes widened in sudden realization. She had told Pietro long ago. She had once shared everything with Pietro. Back when they were children. She had told him about her dream, and about the garden, and the flowers. And he had told that sometimes it was okay to be sad….. that it was okay to feel alone… because in the end, he would always be there for her….. And he had given he her a magnolia blossom….

            Rogue looked back down at the flower in her hand, and for the first time that day, she allowed herself a real smile, albeit a small one. He was still there for her. She wouldn't be alone. No matter what. With a small sigh, Rogue placed her books back in her bag, and headed back to class; determined now to make it through the day.   

            From around the corner, a pair of ice blue eyes watched the gothic beauty walk away, and the boy allowed himself to smile as well.

TBC

Note : okay, so there it is. I'm goin somewhere with this, I swear. Haha. Ummmm, yes. Risty is mystique in this story, but I'm getting there. You'll have to be patient. I'm not entirely sure when the next part will be up, but it shouldn't take as long as this one did. Not at all. Thanks for the reviews  everyone! Again, you really are the reason I keep doin this instead of my homework *grins*. Review this part too, okay? Please? Thanx!!!


	6. Enough

Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own them. Don't sue.

Notes: Lady Trunks, thanks for your support! I'm actually hosted somewhere….. that's unreal! ^^ Spitfire, thanks for harassing me into updating, I need to be pushed sometimes. College is no joke. Its been keeping me busy. To everyone else that has been reviewing; you guys are the best! I really wouldn't be writing this thing if it weren't for you. Seriously. And so….. here's the next part. I cant promise that the next will be up soon, cuz we all know how that goes, but I'll do my best. Enjoy.

When There's No One To Catch You

            She silently berated herself for not being tall enough to see over the wall that stood between her and that man….. her… father? The little girl angrily shed a fistful of white hair away from her eyes as she strained her tiny legs as far as the could reach. Finally accepting defeat, she conceded to press one ear against the cool gray stones and listen to the men argue outside the garden walls. She couldn't understand the words through the thick barrier, but she could clearly make out the low, melodic voice of one of the men. She listened intently, desperately trying to hear what was being said, but the wind began to pick up, and all that could be heard was the gentle howl of the wind. Leaves cascaded down from the tree that stood just above the young girl and swirled around her as the wind blew. Similarly, her dark auburn hair, streaked with white, flew in the wind and twirled around her pale face. The wind soon died down once again, and then there was no sound at all. The girl could hear nothing from the garden behind her. She could hear no voices from the other side of the fence. Everything was silent. A small white blossom fell from the tree above her head and landed in her outstretched palm. And then she new she was alone…….

            Rogue's eyes snapped open for the forth time that night. She shifted in her bed to look at the red numbers of the alarm clock. _3:12 am__. She groaned silently as she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her jade green eyes rested once again on the window that led to the balcony as she turned her head to the side. She had resisted the urge to escape three times already that night. This time would be no different. The dreams had begun again when she had moved into the Xavier Institute a month ago. __A month?__ Has it already been that long? she thought to herself. In fact, it had already been over a month since that rainy night that Rogue had joined the X-Men; the side of her brother. Sitting up in bed, the girl drew her knees to her chest and lay her head on them for support. Kurt. He had been the reason that Rogue had come left the brotherhood. The reason she had abandoned everything she had ever known. And yet, after all this time, she still had not told him._

            Rogue soundlessly swung her legs to the side of the bed and hoped down. Pushing her white strands of hair behind her ears, she grabbed a long sleeved shirt and her gloves from her drawer and decided to go for a walk; to avoid the dreams. As she stepped into the darkened hallway of the girls' dormitory of the institute, she stopped and looked down at her worn, black leather gloves. A slight frown marred her pale features as the faint scent of magnolia reached her. She swallowed hard against the lump that was forming in her throat as the unexplainable sense of loss and sadness once again threatened to overwhelm her. It suddenly struck her that she hadn't worn those gloves since her first day back at school…. since the magnolia had fallen from her locker… A slight flutter found its way into her chest as she stood there alone in the hall. She hated the fact that she couldn't explain the flower's effect on her. The only clues she had were in her dreams; dreams that she wasn't even sure were hers. Squeezing her eyes shut to get control of herself, Rogue continued down the hall and onto the balcony at the end. Quickly slipping through the glass doors, the young mutant took a steadying breath as she was greeted by the gentle night air. The moon's pale glow cast looming shadows along the balcony, and Rogue was calmed by the feeling of solitude it gave her.

            She gracefully hopped onto the railing with the training skills that she had acquired under the instruction of the brotherhood. Rogue balanced perfectly on the rail and peered out into the dark property of the institute. The trees in the woods swayed in the wind, and evoked a soft howling noise as the breeze passed through their leaves. Rogue was so immersed in her surroundings that she failed to notice the abrupt arrival of her blue brother behind her until the wind carried the faint smell of brimstone to her attention. 

            Kurt yawned sleepily as he approached his newest teammate and friend. He lifted one eyebrow as he first saw her; wondering what she could possibly be doing outside at this time. "Good evening, Rogue," he said as he arrived beside her. "I've never seen you use skills like zhat in zhe danger room. Iz it that you are hiding more than your athleticism from us?" he continued with a small smile. Rogue slowly turned to greet him, though she did not step down from the railing. Kurt's breath was caught in his throat when he looked at her. Her face was free of makeup, and her hair was left down, something that was rare indeed. In the entire month that the Rogue had been living at the institute, and for the entire time that they had known her in fact, no one had ever seen her without her makeup. Kurt's face went blank as he found himself staring at the girl, whose face was illuminated by the moonlight. Her usually hard features were softened immensely with the absence of her dark outlines. Her jade green eyes were large and incredibly beautiful, and her two-toned hair was longer than he thought; reaching a bit passed her shoulders. Yet, it wasn't just her appearance that was different tonight. There was something in her expression, the look in her eyes, that made Kurt hesitate. He had seen that look before, yet he had never questioned it; opting to let her be until she willingly came to him. Her eyes projected a sorrow that was rarely seen.

            Rogue soon became uncomfortable with the silence and the strange look that Kurt was giving her. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't wearing her makeup. Silently cursing herself for her carelessness, she allowed a light smile as Kurt stared at her. After all, he was her brother. She was supposed to be getting close to him. Why not let him see her? Brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear, Rogue leapt from the railing and stood next to Kurt, staring out into the woods. "Ah didn't realize that Ah would have company tonight," she said casually as she turned away from his questioning gaze. 

            "Ja, neither did I," quietly answered Kurt as he continued to watch Rogue from the corner of his eyes. He didn't like that look in her eyes. Something was wrong. Rogue hadn't opened up to many people on the team. He seemed to be the only one able to penetrate the walls she had built up around herself. They had actually become friends, if you could call what they had friendship. Kurt watched out for Rogue in the institute; made her feel welcomed and wanted, tried to put her fears of friendship at ease. Rogue, on the other had, was different. She was secluded from everyone else, yet she was not entirely hostile as she had been. She was subtly defensive of Kurt, and the other students as well, though it was nearly impossible to notice. She had become Kurt's moral support in the face of dilemma, whether it was related to insecurities about his appearance and mutation, or simply normal teenage problems. She would never let anyone see it, but she was really a kind person, and Kurt loved her for it. 

            Another silence enveloped the two mutants as they stood on the balcony in the dark. Finally, the blue-furred teen turned to Rogue. "Vhat iz wrong, Rogue?" he asked. "You don't seem yourself tonight.. not to mention zhe fact that it iz only three in the morning and you are up." His pale yellow eyes locked onto her green ones as he awaited an answer. Rogue's eyes darted to the side quickly, then returned to his own as she replied "Ah could be asking the same of you, fuzzball," with a small smile. 

            Kurt was thrown off by her avoidance of his question, and faltered for an answer. "Vell, I couldn't sleep….. so I figured a walk would do me good.." he stammered. He chuckled suddenly to himself as he realized that there was no point in lying to Rogue. She somehow had a way of knowing when he was lying to her. When he looked up at her, his fears were confirmed as he found her giving him a skeptical look. He sighed and turned to sit upon the railing; his back to the woods. "Okay, fine. I've been having trouble sleeping," he started. Rogue also turned to sit on the rail and motioned for him to continue; the sad look in her own eyes slowly being replaced by one of concern. "I just vorry. When I close my eyes at night, sometimes I hear voices; people from school, from the town. They all look at me, you know, the me vithout zhe hologram, and they run away screaming, or yell and call me a freak." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Zhey all know I am a monster. A freak of nature," he finished quietly.

            Rogue turned to look at Kurt beside her. Her face softened even more as she sympathized with his feelings of doubt and fear. "Ah know how ya feel, Kurt. Ya know Ah do, but hiding isn't the answer. Neither is letting those voices get to ya. You're not a freak, Kurt. You're not a monster. You're a mutant, and that's completely different. Ah've seen ya out there, in public, wearing your hologram. Ah understand that. Maybe normal people aren't ready to see you yet, as you really are. But that doesn't make you a monster. If they can't handle you, then that's not your concern." She paused to look at her brother, and to make sure that he was listening to her. "But it's different here at the institute. You wear that stupid hologram here in the house, Kurt. Why? You of all people has been telling me for the past month that we're safe at the institute; that we're all the same; that we're family. So why then, Kurt? What are you hiding from?" Her jade green eyes peered into Kurt's yellow ones, and held his gaze. For several moments, there was silence. Then, suddenly, the moment was shattered by the entrance of Logan on the balcony.

            "What in the hell do you kids think you're doin' out here at this hour?" the older man exclaimed as he looked at the two teens sitting on the railing. Kurt jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected intrusion. 

            "Mein gott, Logan! You scared ten years off of my life!" he said.  

            Rogue merely remained on the rail, waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come. She couldn't say that she hadn't been expecting Wolverine to find them out of bed. He had caught her three times already that week. "Sorry, Wolvie," she said from behind Kurt, "Ah couldn't sleep. Ah woke up Kurt to keep me company." Kurt snapped his head back at the lie to look at Rogue. She merely smiled at him as she brushed past him and up to Logan.  "It was mah fault. It won't happen again."

            Logan looked at the girl skeptically. She was obviously lying to him; she had done it before. He sighed and glanced at his watch. It was four in the morning. "Stripes, you go inside and get some sleep. You'll need it for your extra danger room session after school. Kurt, you already owe me an extra workout from your little water balloon prank last week. Why don't you take care of that by getting started on waxing the cars. All of them. Right now. Before school."

            Both of the teens looked at each other and sighed. It was going to be a long day. Rogue headed for the glass doors leading inside after Kurt shot her a thankful look. He appreciated her talk. Before she had disappeared from sight completely, Rogue turned and faced the two guys. She looked pointedly at Kurt and offered her last words for the night: "And just for your thoughts, Kurt. Are ya more trapped by the way the world sees ya, or by the way ya see the world seein' ya?" Wit that, she exited the doors, leaving Logan in a confused silence, and Kurt just in silence. 

            "Come on, Kurt, you better get started. Next time you might wanna consider stayin' in yer room when ya can't sleep," Logan said as he too left the balcony. Kurt just stood there for a moment; Rogue's words echoing in his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled as he headed for the hanger. Maybe he would sleep better from now on.

            School time seemed to slow down for Rogue and Kurt. Kurt walked to his sixth period class only half awake. It took more out of him than he thought to wax the institute's entire collection of automobiles. The hallway seemed to stretch longer and longer as the blue mutant staggered down the hallway in a trance-like state. He was sure that he would be unable to react if someone were to attack him right now. However, just as he reached the door to his English class, his attention was grabbed by a lone figure standing at her locker. It was Rogue. Dressed in her classic black pants and dark green shirt, Rogue once again wore her usual layer of makeup and had her hair tied back; leaving only her white bangs to cover her face. Kurt sighed as he looked at his friend. If only she would learn to take her own advice. Then again, perhaps she had a valid reason to hide from people. Unlike Kurt's power, Rogue's could easily kill. The hopelessness of it all made Kurt's hair stand on end as he felt an irrational anger overtake him. It just wasn't fair. Suddenly, his attention was drawn away from Rogue and toward a group students passing by her. As they passed Rogue and came closer to Kurt, he heard them talking freely about her.

            "Yeah, that's the one," one of the girls said. "She's a total freak. Did you see the black eye she gave Jenny?"

            "Like, yeah!" answered another, "She flipped out on her because she said something about that little freshman…. You know…… Kitty Pryde. What was that all about? It's not like they're friends!"

            The tallest guy in the group said "I dunno, the girl's seriously messed up. I mean, look at her!" The group erupted in laughter as they all turned to look at the object of their conversation. Rogue had obviously heard it all, and was glaring at the group as it passed her. She quickly grabbed her books from her locker and hurried to class. Kurt's anger grew with every word the group said about Rogue. Just as he was about to approach them and do something rash, Todd and Fred of the brotherhood beat him to it. 

            "Look, Fred, I think these kids have something to say 'bout the Rogue," said Todd as they halted directly in the group's path. "Whadda ya think about that, yo?"

            Fred glared dangerously at the now frightened group of students. "I think we better teach them that it's not polite to talk about people they don't understand," the Blob answered as he narrowed his eyes into mere slits. "Especially if that someone happens to be our friend."

            "I think you're right, Freddie-boy," said Todd as he straightened to his full height. By this time, the group had turned around and fled in the opposite direction. Without another word, Todd and Fred smirked at each other and went to class. Kurt was left in the hallway thoroughly confused. The brotherhood boys had stuck up for Rogue? Hadn't they been making her life miserable since she joined the X-Men? It just didn't make sense. He made a quick mental note to ask her about it, and then headed for the class that he was already late for.

            By the end of the day, all of the X-Men had met in the parking lot to go home. Scott grabbed his keys and jumped into his convertible, while Evan took the driver's seat in the new SUV. "Alright, who's going with who?" asked Scott impatiently as the teens stood around the vehicles chatting about their day. They were soon dispersed between the two cars. Kurt noticed that Rogue had declined the offer for a ride; opting instead to walk home. _To put off her danger session, no doubt, thought Kurt as he chuckled to himself. _

            "I think I'll valk home too," he called over his shoulder as he jogged to catch up with Rogue. The two of them were eventually out of site as the rounded the corner  the street and the vehicles took a different route home. Once he had reached her side, Kurt gave Rogue a wide grin, and received a small, rare smile in return. He shook his head when he realized that the sad look in her eyes had no vanished. There was defiantly something that clouded her normally bright green eyes, and the young blue mutant meant to find out what that something was.

            The pair continued down the street for a ways in a comfortable silence. The weather was ideal for am autumn day in Bayville, and both teens seemed to be enjoying it. Finally, Kurt turned to Rogue. "So, tell me, Rogue, vhat is your relationship with zhe brotherhood like?" he asked; completely throwing Rogue off-guard. Kurt blushed when he realized how random that question had been. He was, however, unwilling to let the subject slide and bother him forever. He had plainly seen the defensiveness Todd and Fred showed for Rogue, yet he had also seen the same two boys harassing her in and out of school. what game were they playing? Rogue, meanwhile, had gotten over the initial shock of the question and was trying to decide the best way to answer. Could she trust Kurt with the truth about the brotherhood? _Why not? She thought to herself, __Kurt is mah brotha. Ah should be able to tell him anything ah want.. _

            "Well," she began as she nervously fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt. "They're mah family, Kurt. Ah neva told anyone why Ah left, but it wasn't because of anything they did. They're the only family Ah've got." She kept her eyes locked on the ground as they walked; refusing to meet Kurt's gaze.

            "But…. Rogue… They verbally attack you in school! I have seen it! Nearly every day since you've joined zhe X-Men! How ca you call zhem your family?" he asked as they continued walking.

            "They bother me to protect me, Kurt," she answered quietly; still not positive that she should be telling him this. "They know that if we still talked, you guys would get suspicious and think Ah was a traitor. They just don't wanna jeopardize mah chances of……" she trailed off there, realizing that she had almost slipped. They may have gotten close in the passed month, but she still wasn't sure that telling Kurt about their relationship would be detrimental. 

            Kurt noticed the stop in her explanation, but thought it best not to push the issue. He believed her about the brotherhood. They were jerks, but he had seen the way they protected their own. It was surely something that some of the X-Men could stand to learn. "It must be nice," he said gently, drawing Rogue's gaze back to him, "to know you have a family like zhat to look out for you."

            Rogue, in turn, answered with a bitter smile. "Yeah, but it won't last. They never do, Kurt. Ah've had plenty of families in the past. Some good. Some bad. But they never last. It's you who should be thankful for the family you have." She looked back out onto the road before them and the wind picked up; throwing her white streaks about her face. "You've got all you need in your family back home. They love ya unconditionally. Neva forget that."

            Kurt looked down at his feet as they walked along. "It's not that I forget everything my family in Germany has done for me. I know that no matter where I go, I alvays have someone somewhere that loves me. But…. I can't help vondering…. Vhat my real parents were like," he continued. Vhen I was back in Germany growing up, I vas very insecure about my looks. I didn't have many friends, you know. People were fully not digging the furry dude." He sighed and kicked a nearby stone on the road. "I vould spend my time imagining what my real family vould be like. I imagined that I had a beautiful, kind mother that cared for me and took me to visit all of her friends; bragging about how vonderful I vas. And I vould pretend that my father was a doctor, or a counselor, or someone who helped people, and that everyone would know me as zhat vonderful man's son." Kurt paused and allowed a small smile to grace his features. "And I vould pretend that I had a sibling. Perhaps a sizter. And she would be pretty, and smart, and strong, and love to do the things that I do. She would have perfect grades and a perfect attitude, and spend all the time in the world with me and my friends. I vould show her off because I vas so proud that she vas my sizter." He finished here with an embarrassed blush and silly grin on his face. "Zhat is vhat I vould imagine anyways. Didn't you ever dream about what your family was really like, Rogue?"

            Kurt looked over to Rogue and was puzzled by the distraught look on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her, and was about to ask again when she responded "No, Ah neva fantasized about mah real family. Ah neva wanted to know…." And suddenly she took off; running into the woods. Kurt was completely dumbfounded, and was to shocked to even run after her. Did he say something wrong? He stood for many moments in silence before continuing home; hoping that Rogue was also heading there.

            Rogue, meanwhile, was running through the woods' paying little attention to direction. _Ah can't tell him,  she kept saying to herself, __ah can't ever tell him. Ah'd never be enough for him…. Never… __ The young girl ran until he legs wouldn't carry her any more. She slowed to a stop deep within the trees and sunk down to the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as her walls of hope crumbled around her. What would someone like Kurt want with a broken sister like Rogue anyway? How could she ever be enough…..?_

End chapter….. TBC

More Notes: okay, so there you have it. More to come as soon as I can. College is hard work. Thanks again to the faithful reviewers. If you review again, I'll continue. If you think it sucks, I'll try another story… I dunno. Just pleeeeeeeeease review. It's the only reason I keep writing this stuff. Thaaaaaaanx. 


	7. Rainy Thoughts

_When There's No One To Catch You_

Standard disclaimers apply. Don't owe 'em, wouldn't want to. They look like hard work. 

Note: forgive any accent problems that might occur. And.. I'm kinda messing with some of the characters' pasts because… well… I can. Hehe. Sorry for the ridiculous delay to any one who actually reads this. Its my first one… still trying to figure this whole public writing thing out. Sorry if it's terrible. This is leading up to something, I swear. ^^;; Read and review pleeeease!

_Chapter 6… I think… (it is 6, right? Its been a while ^^;;)_

Rogue arrived at the institute shortly after her talk with Kurt. Her mind swam with tortured thoughts that left her eyes filled with unshed tears. The young mutant slowed her pace to a walk as she entered the front lawn of the mansion; pausing only to tuck a stray strand of white hair behind her ear and carefully get rid of any evidence of wetness in her eyes. She wasn't safe to express any pain in this place; not safe to be hurt or scared. She was only safe to be the rogue. Rogue glanced up at the main door of the institute with a saddened look on her face. _It was a mistake to come here, she thought to herself. _Ah, ah cant be what he wants. Ah cant be someone Ah'm not. Ah was crazy to think Ah'd be enough. _ With a quick swipe across her eyes, she quickly banished any of these thoughts from her mind as she resumed her walk to the front door. With a quick brush at the dirt that cluttered her jeans from sitting under the tree, she climbed the stairs that led to the door. It was still quiet. The rest of the students were probably still bickering over who was riding in which vehicle, or maybe they stopped somewhere to eat. Rogue really didn't care. _

Readjusting her bag on her shoulder, the teenager opened the front door and entered the eerily silent building. She deposited her bag full of school books on the floor in the living room just inside the institute and tried vaguely unsuccessfully to plaster on her trademark scowl, just in case she ran into one of the occupants. Much to her dismay, Rogue found it extremely difficult to form the frown over the heartbroken expression that had been steadily growing on her features since her talk with Kurt. Kurt. She tightly hugs her arms around herself as she made her way to her room. She had lost him before she truly found him. It was almost too much to stand. 

_"And I vould pretend that I had a sibling. Perhaps a sizter. And she would be pretty, and smart, and strong, and love to do the things that I do. She would have perfect grades and a perfect attitude, and spend all the time in the world with me and my friends. I vould show her off because I vas so proud that she vas my sizter." _Her brother's words echoed through her mind. _"Didn't you ever dream about what your family was really like?" _Rogue stopped on the stairs up to the girls' dormitory, and sat down on one of the steps. Resting her head on her drawn-up knees, she fought to regain control over the thoughts that invaded her mind. _Ah used ta try not to think about mah family. Ah knew too much already. Ah knew that mah brotha was dead. Ah knew that mah mother was a thief; a con, a liar. Ah knew Ah was unwanted. And Ah knew that mah father… _

"Whad are ya up to here, Stripes?" came a gruff voice from behind her, startling Rogue from her thoughts. 

"Logan!" she cried in surprise, clutching her chest. "Ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rogue quickly stood to face her instructor in the stairs.

"It's time to start your punishment, Kiddo, or have you forgotten?" said Wolverine with a slight smirk. Rogue caught the look and inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long afternoon. "I suggest you go change, and meet me on the track in ten minutes. The sooner you get started, the sooner we can both leave." With that, Logan continued his way down the steps and towards the kitchen. Rogue glanced out of a nearby window. There were clouds gathering heavily in the sky, but she vaguely recalled an unnaturally high temperature that day. If she was going to be doing one of Logan's running workouts in this weather, shorts were a necessity. A slight wave of panic struck the young girl as she realized in horror that she would be terribly exposed with people around.

Just as she opened her mouth to voice her concerns to Wolverine, the short man turned and regarded her. As if he had read Rogue's mind, he called "There won't be anyone else on the track, Stripes. I suggest you dress appropriately for a long workout." And as quickly as he had appeared on the stairs, Logan disappeared behind the heavy oaken doors of the kitchen. Sighing in relief, Rogue turned and went up the stairs to her room. Her soft footsteps on the marble floors of the institute echoed quietly. She hastily entered the room she shared with Kitty and closed the door behind her. The room was becoming darker as the clouds continued to gather in the sky above Bayville. Rogue turned on a small lamp beside her dresser and began rummaging around for something to wear. She finally emerged from a deep drawer with a pair of dark blue running shorts and a white tank top. With a second glance at the sky outside, she selected a small hooded, light blue sweatshirt from the drawer as well. With thirty seconds she was dressed, and within a minute, her face was washed clean of makeup, and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Cursing under her breath, she saw that she had three minutes to make it down to the fields to meet an already plotting Wolverine. Rogue pulled in a pair of running shoes and took off for the back of the institute.

It was 3:17 by the time Rogue had woven her way through the mansion and onto the field to meet Logan; she was two minutes late. There was no mistake that it was a fault she would be paying for soon enough. She jogged lightly to stand beside the older man, who was playing with a stopwatch that hung around his neck. Without turning to face his student, Logan began: "Well, Rogue, since you seem to have trouble sleeping at night, I figure it's my duty as your instructor to correct the problem." He finally turned to face the girl with a small grin on his face; completely unfazed by Rogue's uncharacteristic wardrobe change (much to Rogue's relief). "Lets just say you start running, not jogging, and you don't stop 'til I give you the word? Fair enough?" Logan's eyebrow quirked up; waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, Mr. Logan, Ah think that sounds fair," Rogue answered lifelessly. 

Satisfied, Logan turned and headed for the living room inside, where he could watch the girl's progress while also allowing her some space. He noticed she seemed more spacey than usual today, and figured that someone hovering over her would do no good. "Oh yeah, and Stripes," he called over his shoulder, "If you slow down to anything below a quick stride, I'll double your time on the track! Got that?" Given a disgruntled nod from Rogue, he turned and headed for the living room; confident that his orders would be fulfilled.

Left standing on the deserted track, Rogue pulled a set of headphones over her ears and began her laps around the track, oblivious to the far-off sound of thunder in the air. Her pace quickened and she was soon running at quite a commendable speed. Her thoughts, however, were focused on anything but her physical activity. Cut off from everything else outside of her mind, her gaze became distant and glazed as the voices of those she had absorbed filtered into her consciousness. It was nothing that she wasn't used to, but as she rounded the third corner of the track, an all-too familiar voice joined in. The sharp, crisp voice of Raven Darkholme, Rogue's mother, grew from a mere whisper to an insistent hum in Rogue's mind that demanded attention. _My dear Rogue, you're not yourself today, _the voice cooed in her ear. _What's wrong? Don't you like living with your brother? Aren't you happy there? Isn't this what you wanted? Rogue clenched her eyes closed as she ran, trying to block out the voice of her mother that steadily grew more vicious.. _

_Leave me alone, Mystique, _Rogue desperately thought in her mind. Her mother was possibly the last person she needed to think about at the moment. She tried valiantly to concentrate on the burning in her legs as she began her eighth lap, but the voice of Mystique continued to overwhelm her senses. 

_After all I've done for you, girl. Everything I've done for you! Don't you remember anything from your childhood? I always took care of you! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you? You had to run into the arms of our enemy?!? None of that was enough? You had to try and steal my son from me too? _Scenes from Rogue's childhood began to flood her mind as her mother's voice boomed in her head and her feet hit the track.__

One lap..

** A five year old girl with white streaks in her auburn hair stands alone at a funeral… waiting to meet the woman they say is her mother; the woman who's going to take care of her now. **

            Five laps..

** The girl and her blue-skinned mother move to Japan. Her mother changes… she's not blue anymore… she's Japanese..? The girl is given a new name. She learns to speak, walk, and fight like the other kids there.. Her mother says she is proud. She gives her a music box for her birthday.**

            Seven laps..

** The girl, now nine, plays in the snow with a small white-haired boy. Her mother, now Russian, calls them inside. The children get inside, and the girl stumbles over the new language to greet  the man they are living with. He has white hair too. He calls her something… a new name.**

            Eleven laps...

** The girl quickly dispatches her opponents in a training mission. Those who are still conscious beg for her mercy in a new language. The girl is glad she doesn't know this one too well. She looks to the side at her mother; waiting for her nod of approval. She gets it, and promptly knocks out the rest of her enemies. She grins at her mother, and gets a smile in return. **

            Sixteen laps..

  
** The eleven year old girl sits in the middle of her new garden; the moon lighting her face. Her mother sits beside her with her arm wrapped around her narrow shoulders. She had done well today. Her mother quietly sang a soft song in her ear.. lulling the girl to sleep in the serene space.**

            Twenty-two laps..

** The girl cowers in the corner of her tiny attic room; her mother's voice echoing up the narrow stairway. "USESLESS! You're useless, girl!!!! It should be YOU that died! My son wouldn't have been nearly as INCOMPETENT!!!! I wish you were DEEEEEEEEEAD!" The little girl hid further into the corner…. Wishing she was dead too.**

Rogue's focus was completely stolen by now. The ache in her legs and stomach unnoticed as she continued to run, even picking up speed, around the track. Her blank expression masked the unshed tears that refused to fall, and her mechanical movements belied any inner turmoil she was feeling. During her workout, dark storm clouds had gathered over head, and the sound of thunder seemed to be getting closer and closer. As the small figure of Rogue continued around the track, oblivious to the outside world, a smaller figure, a black cat with yellow eyes, watched from the woods beside the track. The cat sat just behind a cover of leaves; observing the activity on the track with narrowed eyes. 

Inside the mansion, the shrill ringing of the phone startled the comfortable quiet that had settled over the institute. With most of the kids involved in something else and obviously not answering the phone, Logan groaned inwardly and got up to answer the ring. Flashing an annoyed glare at Scott who was sitting right next to the phone, talking to Jean, Wolverine picked it up. 

"Hello?" he asked in a less than friendly manner. 

 "Hey, Mr. Logan!" said an enthusiastic voice from the other end. Wolverine rolled his eyes when he realized it was none other than Evan on the phone; most likely calling from detention at school. 

"Whadda ya want, Porcupine?" answered Logan.

Unfazed by Logan's lack of excitement, Evan continued, "Hey, so it looks like its gonna pour outside, and my ride home got out early and left, so… I was wondering if someone at home could give me a ride..?"

Logan sighed, looked around at the mass nearly empty room, and told Evan that he'd come get him, and that he'd "better be outside waiting" if he knew what was good for him. He hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and keys, and quickly checked his watch. Rogue had been running for over an hour. Wolverine turned to Scott and Jean. "Hey, Scott, I need you to do something. I've got Rogue outside running on the track. It looks like the rain's gonna start any minute now, so in five minutes, go out there and tell her she can stop. Got that?" He raised an expectant eye at the teen in sunglasses that sat in the corner of the couch.

From her position lying on the floor, Jean waved and answered without looking up from the magazine she was reading, "Yeah, Logan, we got it. Five minutes. No problem." Logan gave a small snort and left the institute to pick up Evan. Scott sighed, leaned back into the couch, and absentmindedly turned on the tv to surf through the channels. Within a few moments, he stopped searching and turned to Jean with a grin. 

"Hey, Jean, Spiderman's playing on tv. Wanna watch? I hear the guy they got to play Peter is a real joke. Heh," he said as he moved over on the couch.

Jean got up from her spot on the floor to join Cyclops on the couch. "I still don't see how they convinced him to let them make a movie about him. It just doesn't seem right." Just as she had comfortably seated herself beside Scott, three versions of Jamie entered the room from the kitchen; each holding a different snack.

"Hey, guys, whacha watchin?" asked one of the multiples. He wedged himself in between Scott and Jean on the couch, while the other two Jamies made themselves comfortable on the floor. "Oooooooooh, it 'Spiderman'," he stated with awe as he looked over at the tv screen. "Coool," he muttered with an excitement that only a superhero crazed thirteen year-old could muster. Scott cast a look of annoyance at the young kid next to him. Another opportunity to be alone with Jean lost. He sighed once again and sunk further into the couch.

Thunder boomed overhead, causing the lights to temporarily flicker. Within a few minutes, Ray, Amara, Kitty, and Bobby had joined the crowd in the living room. The sound of pouring rain was soon intermingled in the movie soundtrack as the opening credits of 'Spiderman' rolled. Sven sets of eyes were glued to the screen in no time at all; all thoughts of anything else forgotten.

Two hours later…

"Oh man,  that guy was too much. The real Peter's nothing like that!" exclaimed Bobby as the screen faded into credits once again. 

"Yeah," yawned Kitty, "Toby McGuire is like, so wrong for the part."

A chorus of agreements and arguments soon filled the living room as the group of teens debated various points of the movie that had just occupied two hours of their time. Just as the conversation began turning into a heated conversation about whether or not it was Toby's real body, Kurt "bamfed" into the middle of the group; rubbing his tired eyes.

"Jeez, you guys. You are so loud, how can you expect anyone to get any sleep around here? As if the rain vasn't enough." Right before he had the chance to sit down on the couch, there was a loud knock at the front door. Startled, the teens sat and stared at one another, everyone tried to silently bid another to answer it. Shaking his head, Kurt headed towards the door, barely remembering to turn his image inducer back on. He pulled open the heavy front door and was shocked to see Rogue's friend Risty standing in the pouring rain, clutching a book. "Vhat are you doing here, Risty? It's pouring! Come inside!" he bid to her. Risty stood staring for a moment before she spoke.

"Sorry, love, but I can't stay. I was wondering if Rogue was home. She left her French book in class today. I just wanted to return it. You know how she is about homework," she answered evenly with a smile. 

Kurt smiled back and said "I haven't seen Rogue since school, but I'll go find her now. Are you sure you don't vant to come in for while? You look pretty cold." Risty just shook her head and turned back towards the gate. 

"Thanks for the help, Kurt! Say hi to Rogue for me. Tell her to call!" And with that, Risty was gone as soon as she had come. Though Kurt could no longer see, all that was left in her place was a small black cat that slid between the iron gates of the institute. _Go bring her inside, Kurt, _it thought. _It seems your team has forgotten her._

Kurt closed the door and returned to the living room to find the group still arguing about the movie. He raised his voice and called into the chaotic mass "Hey, has anyone seen zee Rogue sinze after school?" The room got momentarily quiet before Jean and Scott looked at each other and exclaimed "Oh my God!!!" Everyone turned a questioning gaze on the two seniors.

Scott finished quickly "We were supposed to go get her two hours ago! She's out running on the track and Logan asked us to bring her in!" Before he had the chance to add anything else, Kurt had turned a withering glare on him and bamfed out of the room. Kitty quickly fazed out of the room in pursuit. The teens in the room looked at Scott and Jean with wide eyes thinking, if nothing else, that they were dead when Logan came home.

Out on the track…

Kurt teleported to the edge of the track and was immediately soaked by the freezing rain. He shielded his eyes from the storm and gazed out onto the track; quickly locating the small figure of Rogue still running, but on terribly shaky legs. Kitty suddenly arrived beside and too was shocked to see the trembling form of Rogue running. With a quick look of acknowledgment, Kurt teleported himself and Kitty directly in front of Rogue; stopping her run. A quick glance at Rogue told them that she wasn't well. Her eyes were glassy and gazed at them with little focus. Her entire body shook like a leaf in the onslaught of the storm. "K.. Kurt? Kitty?" she barely managed to mumble before she began to fall forward. Kurt caught her in a strong embrace, carefully avoiding her exposed skin, and teleported the three of them to the room Rogue shared with Kitty. 

Back in the living room, the teens were just beginning to disperse when they heard a deep grumbling voice over the storm at the front door. "Next time you ask me for a ride, Porcupine, you might wanna explain that you ALSO need me to sit through a meeting with three of your teachers! You're gonna pay for this one, Bub…" The front door opened to reveal a cringing Evan followed by a furious Wolverine. "TWO HOURS I wasted in that school so that I could hear everything you do wrong in school but forget to mention at home! I suggest you get a LOT of sleep tonight, because you have an early morning coming up. Go. NOW," Logan finished as the group of teens in the living room shrank back. All thoughts of leaving were abandoned at the prospect of seeing Scott and Jean on the receiving end of the Wolverine's tirade. That was something that didn't come around too often. 

Logan hung up his jacket and seemed to notice the number of students in the room for the first time. "What's goin' on here? What happened and who do I hafta blame for it?" he asked, obviously not in the mood to play guessing games. Jean shoved Scott forward to meet Logan and gracefully stepped up beside him. Scott nervously ran a hand through his hair as he desperately tried to avoid Logan's eyes.

"Well, sir, what happened was.." he paused and looked miserably at his feet. Looked like Evan was going to have company in the morning. "… We started watching a movie on tv… all of us…" he stressed, looking around and most pointedly at Jean, "… and we sorta forgot about Rogue on the track until about three minutes ago…" Cyclops was cut off there and wheeled on by Wolverine.

"What!! I told you to get her TWO HOURS AGO! You mean to tell me you left a teammate outside running in a storm for two hours?!?!" Logan's face turned an unimaginable shade of red as he glared daggers at the two seniors in front of him. "Is she still out there?" he ground out through clenched teeth. Jean quickly shook her head. 

"We're pretty sure Kurt and Kitty went to go get her a minute ago, Logan," she said carefully. Wolverine glared hard at them before turning and heading upstairs towards the girls' dormitory. When he reached the stairs, he turned on one heel and hissed "You two will meet me and the Prof for a TALK as soon as he gets home. You better hope he gets home before I lose my patience and deal with you two myself." And with that, he disappeared upstairs. The younger students finally dispersed, each casting a look over at the two seniors before whispering to one another and disappearing as well. Scott and Jean stood silently in the hallway; silently praying for the professor's swift return.

Upstairs, Logan hastily reached the end of the hall and lightly tapped on the door leading to Rogue and Kitty's room. Almost immediately, Kurt appeared at the door and ushered Wolverine in. The short man made his way to the bed by the window to find Kitty sitting by a chair; staring worriedly at tiny figure buried under several blankets. With a small look to Kitty, Logan kneeled on the floor beside the bed and lay a gentle hand on the covered shoulder of Rogue. Even through the three or four blankets that covered the young girl, he could still feel her shaking uncontrollably. "Hey, Kiddo, why'd you keep running?" he whispered. "Ya should've come in when it started to rain."

Rogue's glazed eyes looked over at Logan as she hoarsely whispered "Ya told me not ta stop 'til ya came to get me…." Her voice trailed off and her eyes slowly drifted closed. Kitty and Kurt simultaneously let out small cries of concern, but Logan cut them off with a raised hand. 

"Half-pint, go around and collect some extra blankets from wherever you can find 'em. She's gonna need to be kept warm 'til her body temp's up." Kitty nodded and hurriedly made her way out of the room. Wolverine turned to Kurt. "Kurt, she's gonna develop a fever with a few hours. Could get pretty high. With Hank outta town, it'll be up to us to keep it down, you got that?" Kurt nodded, never taking his eyes off Rogue's shaking form. Logan continued, "When the fever does come, keep a cool cloth on her forehead, alright? We gotta try to keep her awake for now, 'til she warms up. It could be dangerous if she falls asleep. I'll leave that to you. She's gonna be sore after all that running, so don't let her move. I'm gonna go try to contact the professor. Keep an eye on her for me." And with that, Logan left the room.

Kurt quickly took a seat in the chair beside the bed and took Rogue's hand in his gloved one. Gently shaking her shoulder with his free hand, he was rewarded when Rogue opened her jade green eyes and looked at him. He gave her a toothy grin as he pulled his chair in closer. "You must stay away for me, Rogue. You can't sleep just yet, okay?" he said quietly, holding onto her trembling hand. Rogue looked and him and nodded as best she could. Her muscles screamed in protest as she tried to sit up. "No no no, Rogue, you mustn't move just yet."

Rogue blinked and whispered "S.. stay with .. me?" 

"Alvays," Kurt answered with a genuine smile. And for the first time in what seemed to be forever, Rogue found herself genuinely smiling back….

Tbc

AUTHOR"S NOTE : Okay okay okay….. so I know this took forever and a day… but I've had the WORST case of writer's block. Hahaha. Thought I forgot all about Mystique, huh? Well, I have plans for her, so sit tight. This is going somewhere…. PROMISE. Heh. No lies. Next chapter will be a happy brother/sister bonding + brotherhood intervention adventure. Hahahaha. Plus, find out more about Rogue's past. Sound good?? Thaaaaaaaanks to EVERYONE who reviewed… and a special thanks to Lady Trunks who has been great with the reviews and support. ^_^ I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks for reeeeeeeeeading!!!! Hope you don't think it sucks too bad ^^;;.


	8. Stormy night

_When There's No One To Catch You_

Standard disclaimers apply. Don't own 'em. Wouldn't want to. Just like to mess with 'em, really. ^^

Note: okay, here's the part where I apologize profusely to all those who actually read this story for taking so damn long to update. I don't even remember how long ago I updated, and I had to read through the previous chapters just catch up on my own story. SOOOOO sorry bout that. I really am. No excuse worthwhile, really. Just been busy, had a really shitty year, very little creative thinking going on, and I really don't want my first story here to suck because I don't think about what I'm writing. Basically yada yada yada, right? Hehe.  Hmm, well, that's enough whining on my part. Haha. ^^;; here's the next chapter at any rate. What number are we up to? 6? 7? I dunno. Well, here it is anyways, hope it doesn't disappoint.

_Chapter 7_

            Kurt stayed by the side of Rogue's bed, clutching her hand, until Kitty clamored her way back into the darkened room with a pile of blankets so tall she couldn't see over the top. Just as the young girl was about to fall unceremoniously onto the floor, she caught her balance and dropped the blankets onto her own bed. After straightening herself up at the slightly bemused look of Kurt, she grabbed two of the blankets that she had pilfered from some of the younger students and spread them across the shivering form of her roommate. Soon, all that was visible of Rogue from under the covers was her face and the hand that Kurt held grasped in his own. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Kitty pulled up another spare chair and sit on the other side of Rogues bed. Kurt sat staring helplessly into the trembling face of Rogue as he periodically squeezed her hand to make sure she was awake. As Rogue's glazed green eyes fluttered open to look at Kurt, the young blue mutant whispered quietly to her.

            "You must stay with uz, Rogue," she said gently to her. "I've never known you to be much of a sleeper, and now iz definitely not the time to adopt Kitty's habits," he continued with a slight worried grin; earning him a reproachful, but almost amused glare from Kitty from across the bed. A small, ghost of a chuckle was heard from under the covers, to which Kurt and Kitty exchanged faintly relieved smiles. If Rogue was well enough to laugh at Kurt's poorly-placed jokes, then she couldn't be doing too badly. "But seriously, Rogue, when you are feeling better, you must tell me vhy you stayed outside running. You should have come inside," Kurt said with a sigh. The only response that he got from the mass of blankets on the bed was a slight squeeze of the hand and a shuffle, signaling the girl's change of positions.

            "Yeah, Rogue, just stay awake, alright? I need you to be healthy, cuz I'm SO teaming up with you for Logan's next danger room mission. I've never seen anyone run like that! We'll be unstoppable," babbled Kitty in effort to hold Rogue's attention. Seeing that Rogue was still shaking from underneath the blankets piled on top of her, the younger girl reached onto her own bed and spread yet another blanket over Rogue.

            "Th…thanks, Kit," came a raspy, whispered reply from Rogue. 

            "No problem. Hey, you know I think I'ma, like, go find Mr. Logan and see if he found the professor yet, or at least found Scott and Jean," Kitty said with a slight wink. With a last nervous glance at Rogue and a meaningful look at Kurt, the young girl left the two siblings alone. Kurt watched Kitty quietly make her way out of the room and ease the giant oak door shut behind her. When he was once again alone with Rogue, he turned his attention back to the ill girl and began rambling about any topic that came to mind, with only one focus; keep her awake. Soon, the only sounds in the room were the quiet jabbering of the blue mutant and the endless drumming of rain from outside.

            Kitty found that she actually didn't have to go far to find Wolverine, and consequently she discovered that he had found Jean and Scott. Moving quickly to stand by Logan's side, Kitty found Scott and Jean wearing almost identical looks of dismay while Wolverine retracted his claws with a resounding *shlink*. The situation was quite comical, actually, and Kitty would have laughed if not for the hardened scowl on Logan's face as he stared down the two teenagers that he had just scared out of their wits. Instead of doubling over in laughter at the sight of the professor's most treasured students in trouble, Kitty instead nudged Logan in the side to get his attention. With a slight snarl, the older instructor of the institute turned and allowed his expression to soften as he waited for the shadowcat to start.

            Kitty leaned towards Logan's ear and said softly, "Like, Rogue's doing okay, I think, but she's still, like, shivering and stuff. Kurt's in there trying to keep her awake, and even had her laughing a little."

            "Alright, half-pint, the professor's gonna be home with McCoy in the morning. Until then it's up to us to take care of Stripes. So why don't you help me start a fire in that fireplace of yours. It should help for now," he answered.

            Kitty quirked a thin little eyebrow at the Wolverine and asked, genuinely confused, "But, like, Mr. Logan. We don't have a fireplace in our room…"

            Logan turned to her slightly exasperated, "Yea, you do. You probably know it better as your personal makeup shelf. So take down that curtain and all your junk, and I'll get the wood," he answered while rolling his eyes.

            "Oooh! Duh!" Kitty said to herself while walking back towards hers and Rogue's room, "He could have just, like, SAID it was that ugly hole under my drape. I had that covered up a long time ago, clashed with my room's décor…." Her high-pitched voice faded away as she drew further away from the others in the hallway.

            Logan, meanwhile, fixed a final glare on the two frightened teens before him and growled in a low, dangerous voice, "We'll be havin' that talk about endangering the life of a teammate tomorrow morning. Early tomorrow morning. During your extra danger room session with me." He paused at the visible wince the two gave him. "Now go," he said, leaving no room for argument.

            Stepping in the opposite direction down the hallway, Jean bitterly whispered to Scott, "It's not like that rogue's a real teammate, anyway," earning an uncomfortable shrug from Cyclops and a feral growl from Logan, who had heard the whisper from down the hall.

            "Make that two extra danger room sessions, Red. One more comment from you about Rogue or any other kid in this house and you'll find yourself in a whole lot more trouble," he yelled back at the retreating kids. He clenched his fists as he reached the door leading outside to the woodshed while muttering, "Damn kids."

            A few moments later, he arrived at Rogue and Kitty's room. The room was just as dark as he had left it, not half an hour ago. The only source of light, aside from the moon, was a small lamp that glowed a soft yellow beside the fallen Rogue's bed. However, Wolverine was somewhat relieved to realize that above the steady pounding of the rain on the roof and windows floated the light sound of careful banter between the three teens in the room, though fairly, the conversation was mainly composed of two voices. Kitty stood on a small wooden chair that she had dragged from her desk and was carefully extracting her beauty products from the mantel of the hidden fireplace. Tossing each item into a nearby basket, she threw little comments to Kurt, who sat beside Rogue's bed, about how he could be helping her out. The blue-furred mutant grinned a toothy smile at each of these barbs (probably for the benefit of Rogue, Logan mused) and made a grand show of almost getting up to help, before plopping back down into his seat and throwing a wink to the Rogue. Looking over to the occupied bed, Logan saw only the pale face of Rogue as she huddled and shivered beneath a mountain of blankets, and even her face was mostly masked by her disheveled striped hair that hung limply around her eyes. Every once in a while, a tiny, strained chuckle escaped the confines of the covers and joined the laughs of the other two kids. 

            Logan deposited his armload of dry firewood next to the fireplace and threw Kitty a bemused warning that clearly said _Hurry it up, squirt. He picked his way through items that had missed Kitty's basket to kneel beside Rogue's bed and get a good look at his young charge. "Y'all right there, Stripes?" he asked softly, and even Kurt turned a shocked eye on Logan's out-of-character display of kindness. Rogue looked up through whispy strands of white to give Logan a glassy, half-lidded glace._

            "Ah'm alright, Wolvie," Rogue whispered, earning a barely restrained chuckle from Kitty and an all out laugh from Kurt as he mouthed through his grin, _Wolvie? Logan chose to ignore the silly nickname and the giggles and kept his attention focused on the sick mutant before him. Tugging the top layer closer around Rogue, he was alarmed to feel the heat radiating off of the feverish girl, even through all her blankets. Pulling on a glove, Logan pressed his hand to the forehead of the girl and pulled back with a frown at the startling heat. The fever had come early. Sighing to himself, Logan said a silent thanks that they at least wouldn't have to worry about her developing hypothermia. "How do you _really_ feel, darlin'?" her asked again quietly, earning a noncommittal "Hmm…" in response._

            Standing up slowly, Logan built a small fire in the cleared off fireplace, excused himself from the room, and returned minutes later with a cloth and a basin of cool water. Dipping the cloth in and then wringing it out, he pressed it to the burning forehead of the Rogue. Shaking even more, Rogue burrowed deeper into her blankets with a quiet noise of protest. "It'll get that temp down, Kiddo. You're gonna need to keep this one for a bit," he said to the girl. Kitty came and sat in Logan's place.

            "I'll take care of that, Mr. Logan," she said seriously, momentarily dropping her valley girl accent. "I have to feel useful somehow right now," she added mostly to herself. Logan nodded and stood a few feet back from the girl's bed. With the situation mostly under control, or, as "under control" as it could get at the moment, Logan left the ill mutant girl in the care of Kurt and Kitty to "I'ma make sure the other rats don't get into any trouble before the professor gets back," promising to return to check up on Rogue soon.

            And so the night continued in this fashion, with Kurt, Kitty, and the Wolverine keeping a bedside vigil over the newest member of the team during the onslaught of the storm. By one in the morning, Logan sent Kurt to his room to sleep and Kitty to her own bed, and sat in the chair by Rogue's bed himself, watching over the fretfully sleeping girl.

            A few short hours later, Ororo returned home from visiting her sister in the city, and discovered a note roughly scrawled in Wolverine's handwriting, directing her to the room shared by Rogue and Kitty. Concerned over the note and the disturbing quiet of the mansion, Storm swiftly and gracefully made her way to the second floor of the institute, mildly curious as to why she couldn't hear the woeful wails of children undergoing Logan's early morning danger room sessions. With a  light tap upon the girls' door, she silently slipped in and found a scene that was simultaneously amusing and concerning. The storm had broken, allowing early rays of sunshine to filter through the windows through the shear curtains, but despite this, Ororo noticed that a lamp between the girls' beds had not been turned off. The fireplace also held onto the last bits of a fire, obviously started that night. 

            Looking to her right, she found Kitty soundly asleep in the middle of her bed, clutching a stuffed bear that Storm recognized as the one Kitty kept hidden in her closet. Allowing her gaze to drift to the other side of the room towards the window, Storm furrowed her brow at the sight of a massive lump of blankets on Rogue's bed, and the large chair from the corner of the room pulled up to it, with its back to the weather witch. Moving closer, the older woman discovered a curious and heart wrenching scene. Rogue lay tossing slightly in her sleep beneath the blankets that had been piled on top of her, her hand clutching a much larger, gloved hand coming from the chair beside the bed. Moving to the side, she found Logan slumped in the chair, asleep and covered in a blanket of his own. 

            Sensing movement in the room, Logan's eyes snapped opened and came to focus on the wry smile of Ororo as she leaned over to him. Pulling a few strands of snow white hair behind her ear, Storm whispered nearly silently to Wolverine, "And what have I missed since I've been away, Logan? I see the children have been keeping you on your toes," she said with a concerned glance over at the sleeping figure of Rogue, who still loosely clutched the hand of Wolverine. Noticing Storm's bemused twitch of the eyebrow, he carefully pulled his hand out of the young girl's hand and stood, beckoning Storm to follow him into the hallway so he could fill her in.

            In the slightly sunny hallway, Logan began to lead Storm down the stairs and towards the kitchen, desperately craving a large cup of coffee. Following silently beside the flustered man, Storm smiled inwardly at the almost adorable scene she had seen upstairs. Somehow she knew that rogue child was a good addition to the team. Her affect on the stone-cold Wolverine was proof enough that they had made the right decision in taking her in that rainy night. In the kitchen, Storm took a seat at the table while Logan filled her in on the previous day's activities and poured them both a cup of coffee. Storm stood after Logan's recapping of the night's adventures, patting the Wolverine's shoulder as she passed by him on her way to the stairs. 

            "I shall check on the child, Logan," she said serenely. "Why don't you try to rest for a while. I'll look after her till Hank gets home this morning." Logan shifted a tired and still quite worried look up at Storm as she walked to the door.

            "I shouldn't have left her out there alone…" he said gruffly. Storm simply smiled her mysterious smile at the curt man at the table. 

            "You're more of a blessing to that child than you know. Nothing about yesterday was your fault," and with that, she swept out of the room and back upstairs. Logan sat gulping his black coffee thinking angrily to himself, _Ya__, it's those two brown-nosers' fault. I'll get started on them soon enough. With a satisfied smirk on his face, he downed the rest of his coffee and headed out to wake up his newest victims. _

            Three hours and several respective punishments later found a group of more than slightly weary teenagers on-route to school. Scott and Jean sat in the very last seats in the van, slouching exhaustedly and miserably against the windows. Jean squirmed and tried unsuccessfully to stretch some of the aches out of her muscles; a result of a very vigorous workout that morning. At six am. With Logan. Scott suffered similar injuries as he leaned back in his seat, nearly asleep in his exhaustion. An hour of ropes courses followed by an hour of nonstop combat against a very miffed Wolverine was just about the worst idea in the world, as far as Scott was concerned. He hadn't seen Rogue since before the incident on the track, but he was pretty sure it must be pretty damn bad, considering the way Wolverine was making him contemplate every meaning of the word pain. 

            He leaned forward in his seat and tapped a very sleepy Kurt on the shoulder, startling him from a half-sleep trance that he had fallen into. Kurt angrily pulled his shoulder away from Scott and turned to glare at the self-proclaimed leader of the x-men. "Vhat?" he asked harshly as he glared daggers at the brunette. See if he ever let THIS guy forget about leaving his dear friend out there in the rain any time soon.

            Scott nervously ran a hand through his hair under the glare of the agitated teleporter. "Well, uh, actually, I was wondering how Rogue was doing when you saw her…" he began, but was cut off by Kitty who whipped around and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the Cyclops.

            "Oh, so NOW you wonder, huh? I don't recall you like, rushing to help us take care of her last night, SCOTT," she snapped temperamentally. "Like, seriously, Scott. There's no use trying to act like you care now. None of us are gonna believe you." And with that, she turned around, whipping Scott in the face with her ponytail in the process. Jean looked at him with a _Nice__ going, genius, look on her face before turning her attention back to the window. _

            Meanwhile, Jamie sat in the passenger seat of the van, idly bouncing up and down in his seat as they approached his middle school; their first stop. "Bye, guys," he called, oblivious to the sullen mood of his friends, and dashed off as the van once again pulled into the road heading for Bayville High. Evan, who was the only senior member of the X-Men who had gotten any semblance of sleep last night (due mainly to Scott and Jean directing Mr. Logan's attention away from his little detention mishap), drove quickly to the school's parking lot and bounded out of the van, eager to break free of the tension within the vehicle. With a last withering glare at Scott and Jean, Kurt promptly "bamphed" out of the van and directly into school with Kitty attached to his arm. 

            Upon arrival in the mostly empty hallway of the high school, Kurt and Kitty were deposited directly before the slightly distressed face of Pietro. In front of the two mutants, Pietro stood tall, dressed in his customary blacks and grays, and wore his trademark _I'm better than you_ expression. Not in the mood for any brotherhood attitude, Kitty huffed, rolled her eyes, and phased right through the silver haired boy on her way to homeroom. Kurt remained where he was, catching something in the other boys eyes that stayed him. When the two were alone, Pietro's tough façade all but vanished as his eyes seemed to leak emotion. 

            "What's happened to Rogue," he asked bluntly, if not a little desperately. He subconsciously reached out and gripped Kurt's sleeve, which only further puzzled the blue-furred mutant.

            Shaking his arm from Pietro's grasp, Kurt looked at his adversary strangely. "Vhy do you ask?" he asked cautiously. Pietro's expression turned dangerous when he didn't get an immediate response, and every bit of sense that Kurt had was telling him to step back from the barely contained…. something…. in Pietro's face. However, Kurt something about the way the other brotherhood members protected Rogue, and even just the way Rogue spoke of this "Petey" kept him rooted where he stood.

            Again, Pietro asked, more urgently, "Where is she?" and Kurt instantly found himself answering, "Something's happened. She iz sick," he responded carefully, watching the storm of emotions flutter through the icy blue eyes of Quicksilver. More confidently, he asked his own question; "How did you know there vas somezing wrong with her." And for a moment, they just stood staring at each other, both burning with questions and neither venturing to ask them. 

            Finally, after what seemed like forever, and more students had begun filing into the hallway, Pietro answered, almost inaudibly, "I… just knew.." And, in looking in the pale face of his enemy, Kurt understood, and somehow just accepted the silver boy's explanation. 

            "Ve must talk," Nightcrawler simply said, and headed towards the nearest empty classroom, knowing without a doubt, that Pietro, no, Rogue's best friend, would follow.

            Pietro followed a few steps behind, and whispered to himself, "You have no idea."

TBC……

Okay okay, so I suck. This chapter is even too boring for ME to read over again, so I apologize. The next one will hopefully get me closer to where I want this to go. I'm try, guys. Thank you all for your reviews. Really, you're the only reason I still write this thing. More brotherhood stuff next…. Pietro and Kurt reach an understanding… and yeah, whatever else I can come up with. I take suggestions readily. ^^ sorry again. Hope you enjoy….


End file.
